Time To Acknowledge
by baconrocks99
Summary: Jack goes to Japan for 4 years because he is enrolled in Oati Academy. While Kim goes to a preforming Arts school. They try to stay in a relationship while being thousands of miles away. what will happen if Kim starts liking someone else because Jack never returns her letters. Will this make their relationship stronger or tare them apart. Find out for yourself. R&R.
1. Chapter 1-Last Night Together

Jack's P.O.V

I was enjoying the view of the sky as Kim was laying on me in the grass. This was probably going to be the last time we are going to be with each other. Both Kim and I are going to different collages. Kim got a full scholarship into Califormance **(A/N. I don't know it is real or not, sorry if it is)**, the best preforming arts school in the world. I got a scholarship to Otai Academy, great martial arts school in JAPAN. And to think we just got together 2 months ago.

* * *

_Flashback (still in Jack's P.O.V)_

"Kimmy!"

"Jack, I told you not to call me that." Kim said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"O come on Kimmy, can't I have a little fun?" I said just to on her nerves a little more. Not that I needed too.

We were at the dojo practicing as usual. I think she didn't car all that much at the time because it seemed she had something else on her mind. She looked intensely at the ceiling with a frustrated look planted on her face.

"Kim, are you ok" I looked at her with concern on my face.

"KIM" I said louder because she didn't respond my other question.

I guess that got her back to reality because she snapped a "what?!" at me

"Are you ok" I repeated myself.

"Ya I just got a lot on my mind lately" She said, still a little bit out of it.

"Ya I can tell" I said sarcastically while she playfully punched my arm.

"Ouch" I said while pretending like the punch really did hurt me.

She just rolled her eyes in response to my comment.

Just then I felt a small vibration in my pocket. It was my phone. I just got a text from Milton. I wonder what he wants.

**To: Jack From: Milton**

**Hey Jack, inform Rudy that I can't make it to practice today. My parents won't let me leave until I have practiced my French horn. **

Then as soon as I finished reading Milton's text I got another text. It was Eddie

**To: Jack From: Eddie**

**I have dance lessons to make up and won't make the practice today so tell Rudy.**

I put my phone in my pocket while I told Kim what Eddie and Milton texted.

"I guess all alone" I say not trying to sound too excited because I get to spend time with Kim. And yes I admit I have little crush on Kim. Ok, I BIG crush on Kim. And since Jerry was gone somewhere for some family thing we really were the only students in the dojo. Right then Rudy comes out of his office.

"O hey Kim and Jack, here are the keys; lock up when you are done. I have a date with Ms. Applebaun." Rudy said really happily.

"K, see ya" Kim and I said at the same time.

Rudy tossed the keys, at us and I caught them. Rudy walked out. Kim and I just stood there doing nothing. It was kind've awkward until I deiced to break the silence.

"Hey. Are you up for a match?"

"Sure." She said, glad that I broke the silence. We stood in our starting stance, waiting for the other one to make a move. I was staring at her and couldn't help but notice that she even looked beautiful when doing karate. I guess she took that to her advantage because next thing I know I was on the ground. She had a smirk on her face, the size of the Great Wall of China. I don't blame her, I would too if I was her. She reached her hand out for me to grab it but being me, I pulled her down and pinned her on the mat instead I started chuckling a little. Then I looked into those big pools of brown and get lost in her eyes. Before I knew it we were both leaning towards each other. We closed the gap between us until our lips touched. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. It felt so right when I was kissing her. When we finally pulled apart, we rested our foreheads against each other's to catch our breaths.

"Wow" we said simultaneously.

"So what does that make us now" she said with uncertainty.

"Well Kimberly, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and go out with me?" I know that's cheesy but that's all I could come up with at the time. Then she mashed her lips together once more, which lasted for about a couple seconds, a lot less than the first.

"Does that answer your question?" (**A/N I know that a lot of FanFics use that but I could come up we anything)** She said with a full plastered grin on her face.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

That was probably the best day of my life. After that though I found out what she was thinking about that day. She got this a while before we started dating, that she got into the preforming arts school. She was debating whether to go or not. A little after that we had our tournament and Otai Academy's scouts were there. They offered me a full scholarship. So we deiced we were both going to take the opportunity to pursue our dreams. We would still be in a relationship and would send letters since my school is on a mountain and we don't get Wi-Fi. Tomorrow we would have to say goodbye.

"JACK!" Kim said really loudly

"Ya, sorry just thinking" I said coming back to reality.

"O, I have to lately. I couldn't sleep last night. I just thought about what was going to happen tomorrow." She said sounding a little depressed. I soon realized that it was getting darker. Soon Kim snuggled in my arms and fell asleep. I too was getting tired and could feel my eyes start to get heavy. The last thing on my mind was what is going to happen to our relationship?

**A/N- it will get better I promise. This is my first Fanfic so I hope it wasn't too bad. Post what you think about the story so far and if you have some pointers. Thanks and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2-Goodbyes

Kim's P.O.V

My eyes started to open up. As I tried to get up I noticed that I was in Jack's arms. It all came back. Last night I was with Jack for our last night we would be together, physically. I deiced to stay in my position so that Jack wouldn't wake up. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and I didn't want to start the day since it was the day I was dreading the most. Today I would have to part ways with Jack. He had to go to Otai Academy and I had to go to Califormance, The preforming art school. I was excited to pursue my dreams but I didn't want to be that far away from Jack. I guess you can't always have things in your favor. Just then I felt a nudge from Jack. I guess he finally deiced to wake up.

"It's about time." I said in my medium voice.

"Why didn't you wake me up" he said with his tried voice.

"You looked peaceful" I said genuinely.

"Well are you ready for today." He said with a frown on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say with a slight hint of frustration because he bran the topic up.

"You aren't worried are you?" he said since I guess he herd my frustration in my voice.

"No I'm not worried that my boyfriend is going to be 5344.414 miles away **(A/N I even looked it up) **from me with a lot of girls all over him for 4 years." I said as sarcastic is dripping from my mouth with every word I say. I was kind've scared that our relationship was going to get worse if we were in a long distance relationship. This was going to ether going to break our relationship and make it stronger. I just hope it's the last one through.

"You know I would even think about another girl other than you" he said with a smile appearing on his face. I just roll my eyes at that, half believing in him and half imagining if he lied just then.

"Whatever, just get up so we can get ready to leave." I said getting a little sad as I start to say the last part. He un-wrapped me from his grip and started to stand up. I did too. We started walking back towards our house since where neighbors.

Jack P.O.V

I knew that Kim was still worried about being that far away and keeping our relationship going but I had faith in us. I don't want to say goodbye and I don't think that she does either but we both were pursuing our dreams. I wish that she could go to Otai Academy with me because she's good at karate to. I know that if I even applied to Califormance I wouldn't make it. I don't have one talented bone in my body. We were walking home after we got up from the spot that we had stayed last night. I was staring at her the whole time. I think she noticed because she asked me why I was saying. "O I was admiring your beauty" I say cockily. She just rolled her eyes but I could see a hint of red grow on her cheeks. We finally arrived at her house. I went to her door to walk her in to be a gentleman. We said our goodbyes until we meet up at the airport this afternoon.

No one's P.O.V

Jack walked over to his house and started packing as did Kim. When they were done they only had 30 minutes to say goodbye to their friends. They both came out of their houses at the say tie so decided to go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo and say bye to Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy. They walked there in a silent not one of them knew what would say to break the awkwardness between them without saying something that would cause them to bring up what was actually happening today. When they arrived at the dojo, Milton and Eddie were sparing while Jerry was practicing his numb chuck routine. They finally say them walk in and ran to them piling them with hugs. They were all really said and started to cry. They broke apart and Jack and Kim went to see if Rudy was at his office. He was. Rudy comprehended why his students were here when they were supposed to be going to the airport in a little while.

"You were my best student and my only black belts" He said chuckling a little, "How are we going to win tournaments now?" he finished. He was also crying by now. They hugged and marched out of his office together. Kim and Jack went to say goodbyes as they walked out the doors. Now they had 15 minutes. She and Jack started to walk home.

Kim had finished and Jack and Kim went to get there suit cases while their parents were waiting for them in the car in the driveway. Kim and Jack came out with their suit cases. Kim came out with double the amount of suit cases Jack got. They piled in their vehicles and drove to the airport.

They got there and went through bag check and circuitry check. Kim's ticket said gate 14 and Jack's ticket said gate 2 so they were going in different directions. So they decide to say their last farewells. They both started to ball their eyes out and didn't care if anyone was watching them. They hugged and stayed like that for a while. Kim whispered "write me a letter at least once a week and don't drink too much at the academy" Jack was amazed that Kim could make him laugh even at a time like this. He just kept hugging her with a slight chuckle. "Would never dream of it" He said 50% pure genuine and 50% jokingly. "I'm Not joking Jackson" Kim said more stern this time. Jack just held his hands up in surrender. "Ok"

After that they pulled apart and went their separate ways.

Kim's P.O.V

I was walking away from Jack still debating if I made the right decision to keep this relationship going. Either one of us was going to get hurt or one of us was going to hurt the other badly. I didn't want to be the one to be hurt or do the hurting. But everything happens for a reason. I finally made it to my Gate, Gate number 14 to Hollywood, California. They just started to board everyone. I take this time to say goodbye to my mom and dad. I was going to miss a lot of people. I waved one last time before boarding.

Jack's P.O.V

When I was walking to my Gate I could help but feel that the outcome of this trip was going to be bad. I don't know why I had this feeling but somehow I was really unsure about the decisions that I made. I have never regretted anything in my life and I didn't want to start now. Gate number 2, JAPAN, I finally made it I said goodbye to my mom and dad and granddad that was probably the most proud of the three of my achievement. I board when they started boarding and took my seat. But I couldn't help but wonder whether this trip will lead to a good or a bad outcome in the end. I just hope it's a good one though.

**A/N- tell me if this was sad. I don't think it was. I was trying to make it sad since they had to say bye to everyone. This wasn't my best work so sorry. Stay tuned next time to see what exciting things happen when they go to their school and who they meet there.**


	3. Chapter 3- New Schools

**A/N- Thank you everyone who reviewed. I will update every weekend but I decided to post one sooner this time since I got a lot of reviews. It you want me to update earlier I'm going to ask you to give me 10 reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Kim's P.O.V

I arrived at my school and went to check in at the front desk. They checked my name off of the list and handed me supplies and a room key. They said I would be staying with a freshman that's name was Grace. I will also be getting my schedule tomorrow morning in my mail slot in my door. I head to the room with my suit cases and see a lot of people. It was kind've early to be coming to the college so there were going to be a lot more people than what I saw. I saw some people dancing some rapping and just people hanging around with their friends. I reached my dorm and opened up my door with the key they gave me earlier. As soon as I opened the door a brown haired girl was going out.

"You must be Grace" I said

"You must be Kim" she said excitingly

"Good guess" I said jokingly. I guess she got the joke because she chuckled a little

"Well nice to meet you. I think we will get along just fine." I nodded at to say I agreed. I went into to the room and put all my suit cases in the room.

"Hey you need any help unpacking"

"Ya sure" I said. It was going to take a long time to unpack _all_ of my things. After we finished unpacking my stuff, which by the way took a long time, a lot of kids were here. We decided to head down to the 'lobby'. It had a mini stage, Grace told me that people preform a lot on. There were a couple people that were rapping on it at the moment. A lot of people were watching them because there wasn't really anything to do except that. We then met 2 girls one looked nerdish, whose name was Julie, and the other had brown hair like Grace's, her name was Kelsey. We talked a little and I found out that they are pretty cool. Then out of nowhere there was a group of kids, about 6 boys that they crowd went wild for. I guess that they were well like. They started dancing to pop. They were really good I kind've wanted to dance with them. Grace leaned towards me and said "I heard they are the beast dance crew here and very well liked" "I can see that" I said still staring at their performance. One of the boys looked like he was the leader. He wasn't trying to overdo hogging the time and stage of the rest. But you could tell that he was more advanced than some of them.

I wanted to try to dance up there with them. I know I am better than some of their dancers. I started to move towards the stage. Grace stopped me and asked me "where are you going" "I want to dance to" I say like it wasn't that big of a deal. She just shrugged her shoulders and wished me good luck. I stepped on stage and everyone stopped dancing and just stared at me. The song was still playing so I started dancing to the music no one was saying anything they just kept staring at me. Either I was good or bad. I did a backflip to finish the dance when the song ended. No one said anything. The leader, I'm guessing, of the group started clapping and then the whole attendance joined him. The crowd went wild. The leader spoke up and said something that completely shocked me. "Hey, you want to join us. You are really good and we could use your sweet dance moves. We also could use a girl to put some of these boys in their place" I smiled and said that I would be honored to dance with them and that they were good too. I went down off the stage and people were trying to get my attention. I walk towards Grace. She high fived me and we went off to our room since it was getting pretty late.

So far this year was turning out to be going in a positive direction.

Jack's P.O.V

I arrived at my school. The outside looked grand and the school looked like a castle but not those mid-evil castles you see in movies. The only problem I had with it to reach it you had to climb a mountain since the school was on top of the mountain. So I started my journey up the mountain. It took me 40 minutes to get up it. It was pretty high for a mountain and steep. Don't forget I had to carry my suit cases up with me. I went to the front desk. "That's a nice hill you got there." I said sarcastically. She laughed a little at my joke. "Hi my name is Donna" she said in a very friendly voice. "Hi I'm Jack" I said. She gave me a room key and my schedule. She also said that my supplies were in my room and that I didn't have a roommate but it might change if a new student comes or the rooms got mixed up. I said thank you and went to my room. It was regular size room. I picked one of the sides and started unpacking. I lie on my bed and look out the window when I finished unpacking. That is a huge mountain but it makes a really cool view at the window. I decide that it was time to eat so decide to head down stairs and get some food.

The food actually looks normal here. I saw the girl in the front desk talking with a group of people. I went up to her. "Hey…Donna right?" I say a little unsure if I got her name right or wrong. "Hey" "aren't you supposed at the front deck checking people in?" I say. "O ya, well I work there part time and it's not my shift right now" she says excitedly "o so are you like a regular student?" I ask "Ya, I'm a freshman like you but I got here like a week ago and decided to look for a job" "O smart" I say surprised at her answer.

"O here meet my friend's." she pointed at a skinny brunette haired girl. "This is Maggie" then she pointed to a shorter person with straight red hair "That's Carly" and then she pointed to the last girl that had really curly hair but she let in drop down to her back "And last but not least Zoey" "Carly and Me share a room and Maggie and Zoey share a room." They were all pretty. "They are all freshman too" she said. "Hey, did you eat yet?" I asked because I just remembered that I had some food in my hand. "No we should probably get some though. The line is getting bigger." She said as she glances over at the line. "Save us a table, Please" "Ya sure, I would be glad to" I say genuinely. "Come on girls." She says and then leaves with Maggie, Carly, and Zoey trailing her. I look at the nearest empty table and decide to take a seat.

Donna's P.O.V

We walk in line. When we get there the girls start questioning me. "Do you like him?" "When are you going to ask him out?" "Does he even have a Girlfriend?"

"Wow. Girls calm down I don't think that he likes me and it seems like he probably already has a girlfriend. He is really hot so he wouldn't date me….would he?"

"Of course he does" Maggie, Carly, and Zoey said at the same time.

"Did you see him flirt with you and the way he looked at you" "And who wouldn't like you Donna?" "A lot of the people at this campus like you already. What makes you say he doesn't?"

We are finally at the line and we all get salads.

"You do like him Right?" They all yell at the same time when we got out of the line.

"Maybe…Ok, Yes I do…a lot! Happy?"

"YES!" they say at once…again.

We start walking to the table where Jack was saving our spots.

"Thanks" I say trying to be polite.

Jack's P.O.V

"Thanks" I hear a girl say. I look up and I find that Donna was the one talking to me.

"O Hey" I finally say. I see them all got salads. That reminds me of Kim. She always hates getting salads because people that eat salads are trying to be pretty or skinny, so they look better. She always can pull off eating whatever she wants to eat. I start to laugh. All the girls just star at me like I'm crazy

"O sorry I was thinking about something really funny." I said. They gave me a 'I want details' face but dropped it and continued to eat there salads. We talked a little and when we all finished we decided to crash since we have our first day of school tomorrow.

**A/N- some of the plot is like another Fanfic sorry for that but it will turn out a lot different I promise. Other than that I think this was a pretty good chapter but if you think otherwise or have some input. Review the chapter or pm me what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4- The 'Dragons'

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot.**

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up and went to take a shower. I got dressed and looked at my schedule. It said:

**6****:00 a.m. – 9:30p.m. ~Breakfast**

**8:30 a.m. ~self-defense Classes ~every day**

**9:30 a.m. ~Karate Techniques~ everyday**

**11:00 a.m. ~Biology ~every Monday and Wednesday**

**11:00 a.m. ~Pre-calculus ~every Tuesday and Thursday**

**12:00 p.m. – 2:00p.m. ~Lunch **

**2:00 a.m. ~Japanese society and culture ~every Monday and Wednesday**

**2:00 a.m. ~Literary Studies ~every Tuesday and Thursday**

**3:30 a.m. ~combat combos/sparing class ~every day**

**6:00 p.m. – 8:30 p.m. ~Dinner**

***Note that most of the seniors choose to have classes later in the day since they get to pick when they want their classes to be. People have different times they go to their classes and what kinds of classes they depending on personality, traits, professions, abilities, GPA, etc. The meal times are the same though and the academic classes are an hour and a half long, longer than any other class.**

Who eats breakfast at 6 in the morning? I decided that I should write to Kim since I had free time.

_Dear Kim,_

_I miss and think about you every day. It's nice here but I wish you could with me. Tell me what's going on at your school and if you like it there. I met some cool people here but they aren't as cool as you and the gang. Tell them I miss the, would you. I don't get any reception up here since the school is on a mountain. Speaking of the mountain, it is a huge mountain and steep. I would know, I had to walk the whole way up hereto the school and it was not a walk in the park. Anyway off that topic. I have like 3 karate classes every day and 4 academic classes. 2 every 2 days per week so we still learn but we also have marital art classes to. It's going to be a lot of work. Well enough of me talking, I got to get to my classes after all today is the first day of school. Write soon and I will respond to you as fast as I can._

_The one and only,_

_Jack_

* * *

I went downstairs to see where my classes were located, and look for the mail room to put the letter in. Then have breakfast. My academic classes were relatively close together and same with the karate classes. I also found the mail room which was big because everyone had their own mail box. When I was done checking where the classes and mail room was it was about 7:45 a.m. good I had 45 minutes to eat breakfast and be there. A lot of people were at the food court by now so I hopped in line. I got my food and looked around to find a table? I saw Donna and her friend waving at me so I decided to sit with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say to start the conversation.

"O Nothing really. Hey you have your schedule?" Donna asked politely.

"Ya, here" I say pulling out the slip of paper with my classes.

"Cool we have a lot of the same classes together." Donna says way _too_ excitedly. While the rest of the girls just giggled. I have no idea what they found funny about that.

"Why are you guys giggling?" I tried to ask Maggie, Carly, and Zoey but all they did was giggle even harder at my comment. Donna finally nudged them with her elbow to shut them up. I think she could tell I was _really_ clueless.

Donna's P.O.V

Maggie, Carly, and Zoey can get pretty annoying. I see that Jack really doesn't know why they were laughing. This kind've broke my heart because he might not trying to flirt with me. I kind've feel like an idiot for thing that he might like me. O well. I nudge them to tell them to stop. Think they get that he doesn't really like me because they shut up and then gives me that 'don't worry he still does' face. Which brightens up my spirit a little?

Jack's P.O.V

We talked some more and headed to classes after we finished our food. Maggie and Zoey left, I guess because they had a different class or no class for that matter.

* * *

We got to our self-defense class and noticed that almost everyone was there. Soon we started class we had to get in partners. Carly found another girl to partner up with. I swear that I saw Donna stare at Carly. I wanted to ask but decided not and leave it alone. Donna and I became partners since I didn't really know a lot of the people here except her. She didn't seem to mind though. We were supposed to decide which one of your partners were supposed to be the attacker and who was supposed to be blocking the other's attack and then we would switch roles. This was to evaluate us to see how good we were. I was going to be the attacker first and she _of course_ was going to be the one defending my attacks, well at least trying to. I started attacking her and I was surprised that she could block some of them. She wasn't bad but I think I am much better than her. I started to do more complex moves and half of them she blocked and half of them she didn't. It was time to switch roles. It wasn't that hard to block her moves but it did get harder as the time went by. I ended up not getting hit once. Our teacher stopped us because time was almost over. Everyone was glad because we were pooped and tired.

* * *

We left the class and I said good job to Donna. She, in returned, said good job back. She said that she needs to get a shower because she had math next and was really sweaty. We said bye and I went to my next class. Maggie was in this class so I went up to her.

"Hey where did you end up going to after you left?"

"O I didn't have a class to go to so I just spent 1 hour going around campus to see what they had here."

"O, did you find anything that was interesting?" I asked genuinely interested.

"As a matter of fact I did. Did you know that they have a training ground the size of a football field with a lot of cool thing to train with?" She said pleased with her answer.

"That is pretty cool but how come I haven't seen it if it's _so_ big?" I asked confused

"O a sophomore showed me it" she said blushing.

"I know who someone likes." I said with a big smirk on my face.

"I do not." She said deafeningly.

"Whatever you say." "Was that all _he_ showed you.

"I'm not going to tell you" she said playfully.

"O come on. Please?" I say beggingly.

"Nope"

"Magg-" then I realized that the teacher cut me off. "Ok class get into partners" the teacher boomed at us. Maggie then runs away before I could have time to response to what she was doing. You win this time Maggie. I soon find a partner. He was a little shorter than me with blond golden hair. He seems like a prick but the more I talked to him the more I realized that he was pretty cool. His name was Ricky, Ricky weaver apparently. We did what the teacher told us to do which wasn't much since it was the first day of school. I was so happy since my first class was rough. Ricky and I were still chatting when we exited the class at the end of the day. I completely forgot about Maggie too. I said that I was going to head down to my room to get cleaned up. "Hey can I join you I am pretty bored." He said pleadingly. "Sure."

* * *

We reached my dorm and he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing" I questioned

"O it's nothing I just live right across the hall from you. Hey I'm surprised I haven't seen you or your roommate around" he said still laughing a little.

"O that pretty cool and I don't have a roommate." I say

"I have one. I'll show you some other time but all he does is sleep. This isn't a bad thing." We start laughing at that and enter my room.

"K I'm going in the bathroom you can hangout out here if you want and look around.

"K" he said. I go into my bathroom and start the shower.

Ricky's P.O.V

The bathroom door shuts. I start walking around his room. I notice that he has a lot of pictures of this hot girl. It couldn't be his sister because they don't look alike. I really hope it's not his girlfriend because I think I am falling for her. Her brown eyes make you want to stare at them forever. She is the perfect skin tone. And has a nice shape to her curves. Who couldn't fall in love with her? O GOD PLEASE DON'T LET HER BE JACKS'S GIRLFRIEND!

Jack's P.O.V

I finish my shower and get dressed I come out of the bathroom to find Ricky looking at a picture. I go where he is and smile at what the picture was.

"That's the coolest and sweetest girl you well ever meet" I say genuinely.

"So is she your girlfriend?" he says with a hit of sacredness in his voice.

"Ya" I say with pride. I could tell he was a little disappointed in my answer.

"Hey why do you seem upset with that answer?" I try to ask.

"No reason" he says calmly. "Well should we get lunch" he finished.

"Sure" I say. I will find out what he is hiding later on a full stomach.

* * *

We head down and it wasn't even lunch time yet but there is still a long line of people waiting. We jump in line and wait for about 10 minutes and then the line finally starts moving because they actually opened the line. We waited another 25 minutes and there were still 5 people in front of us. By now I could smell the food and was really hungry. This school has a lot of hungry students that wants lunch. When we were next a bunch of strong looking guys cut right in front of us. I was waiting this whole time and they just skipped to the front of the line. I was more than mad about this.

"Hey we were a head of you. You can't just cut in front of me" they didn't seem too happy with my comment because he looked like he was going to explode. Right then Ricky, Donna and her friends pulled me away and sat me down at a table. Then they sat down.

"Hey you can't do that. Are you crazy or do you want to get killed?" they all said at the same time.

"What has gotten in to you guys." I say confused.

"Don't you know that they are the 10 best students at this school so they get special privileges? They are called the 'Dragons" of the school." Ricky tried to explain.

"Another words you don't want to get them pissed. I guaranteed you will regret it" Donna said concerned. Right then the guy that I talked to about cutting came up to my after he got his food with the rest of the 'Dragon' crew.

"Hey you just ask me back there again I couldn't hear you." He says mockingly.

"Nothing it was a mistake"

"That's what I thought. You are just another weakling at this school." He said with confidence." No one ever has stood up to us and got away with it." Right then I just wanted to pound his face. "But I will let it go this time freshman" that's it I had it. I punched him in the face. He was really shocked but pulled himself back up. He tried to kick me but I dodge it. I took this as a chance to trip him. He jumped it and did a midair kick at my ribs. I did a backflip to avoid it. He then charged at me front-flipped over me, I have to admit that was cool, and tried to punch my back hard. I knew what he was doing so I leaned to my right to dodge it and grabbed his arm. I then did a backflip and heard a crack. Shoot I think I just broke his arm. I am so going to be in trouble. I started to panic until I realized that every eye was on me now. But what I didn't expect was everyone burst into cheers and claps. I couldn't believe it. Then they all started to carry me. I didn't know where they were carrying me to. I was beyond shocked at the turn of events. Then they stopped and I had no idea why. They dropped me, said good luck whatever that was supposed to mean, and ran far away. I looked up and saw the principle. O great!

**A/N- Post what you think will happen to Jack? Find out next time if you were right. Well until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5-Turn of Events

**A/N- I don't own anything except the plot.** **Please R&R.**

Jack's P.O.V

My pulse was going a thousand miles per hours I think. The Principle was a few inches taller than me and a very frightening man. I heard that last year a student accidentally ate his cake that the lunch ladies make just for him. When he found out what happened and who it was, they were suspended. I don't want to be suspended. I don't know if he was going to be mad for hurting one of the best students.

"Your name is Jack, Right?" he said in a calm voice. I didn't know what to think I couldn't read his face either.

"Yes sir" I say admiralty

"Well did you know that we are having a big tournament with our rivals coming up?" He began. "And that you just broke one of my best student's arm just now?" "I was going to announce this at the assembly today."….."Well since you beat my 3rd best student….Do you know what happens now since he can't compete?"…..

"No Sir" I say trying to stay calm.

"You are…..Going to fill in for him in the tournament and get to be a 'Dragon'." He finally says. I was speechless. I just hurt someone but then got rewarded because of it. I couldn't believe it.

"Jack I can't believe that you beat my 3rd best student when you are just a freshman. All of the 'Dragons' are all juniors and sophomore." "You know I think you have a big future ahead of you." "I don't think that you could beat my 2nd or first since they are on a different level that my 3rd best but in the future I think you can." "So congratulation on your achievement and at the assembly I was called you out and at that time would you join me on stage?" He finally finishes.

"Y-Yes, It w-would be an honor to" I said still shocked at the turn of events.

* * *

Later that day it was the assembly. I didn't go to the rest of my classes because the principle didn't want me bombed with questions. So I stayed in his office train in a little personal gym until the assembly. At the assembly I walked out of his office and meet up with the rest of my friends to see the assembly. When I came out everyone was crowding me I just made my way to the assembly room which was a big place like a stadium with lots of chairs and a big stage. I saw my friend and walked over to join them. They looked really surprised when they saw me. Then Ricky runs up to me and hugs me.

"Jack don't scare me like that again." "You were my first friend here and I don't want you to go" he says genuinely.

"Ok I'm sorry I just got really angry" "So what happened to that 'Dragon' kid?" "Did I really break his arm" I questioned them.

Donna was the first to speak up. "Ya it looks pretty bad but no one cares about him, not even the other 'Dragons'." There are bad 'Dragon' students and good 'Dragon' students. He was a bad one but unfortuently there a lot more bad then good." "The good thing is that the 1st ,2nd, and 5th best 'Dragon students are good so they can kind've control them."

"O" I say

"But everyone thinks you're a hero because you're a freshman and you beat the meanest guy in school." Zoey speaks up.

"I guess I'm glad to hear that?" I say as a question.

"So tell me are you suspended or just got penalties." They all say at the same time.

"You will see in the assembly." I say as the stage lights up and the principle walks in on the stage. He first talks about the tournament with our rivals. He says "as you may all know that our 3rd best student got his arm broken by a freshman, Jack Brewer" the crowd goes wild. "Well come up here Jack" the princble tries to get out over the commotion. At that remark the whole place fell silent. I took a step and another until I meet the stage stairs. I knew that nothing was going to happen so I just walked like it wasn't a big deal. Everyone was watching me. I stood next to our principle. "So everyone what do you think that Jack here takes his place and competes in the tournament instead." "Ya!" everyone shouted. The principle then leans his head down and says "Wow you are very liked Jack" I just smile at that remark. "Settle down students I'm not done" "Since he beat our 3rd best student he is now in the 'Dragons'" everyone then shouted even louder if that was even remotely possible. "That is the last thing I wanted to address and good night students" he finished, winks at me and walks behind the stage to his office I'm guessing. I hope down while everyone yet again piles on top of me and giving me high-fives. I meet up with my friend and say "Hey guys let's get dinner, I'm starving because I didn't get lunch earlier too" we start all laughing.

* * *

We walked to the food court and everyone moves out of our way so I could get food. I felt kind've bad because I was cutting them but it couldn't hurt if it happened just this once.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up to find mine and Grace's schedules in our mail slip in our door. I was the first one up so I sat Grace on a table and opened mine up. It said:

**7:00 a.m. – 9:30 a.m. ~Breakfast**

**9:00 a.m. ~Dance**

**10:00 a.m. ~Chorus**

**11:00 a.m. ~Realistic Arts**

**12:00 p.m. – 2:00 p.m. ~Lunch**

**1:30 p.m. ~Advance Dance**

**2:30 p.m. ~Theatre**

**3:45 p.m. ~Academic class**

**Science/History for 1 hour**

**Science: Biomedical Sciences**

**History: Art History**

**Free break for 1 hour**

**Math/English for 1 hour**

**Math:** **Finite Mathematics**

**English:** **American Literature I**

**6:00 p.m. – 8:30 p.m. ~Dinner**

***Note that most of the seniors choose to have classes later in the day since they get to pick when they want their classes to be. People have different times they go to their classes and what kinds of classes they depending on personality, traits, professions, abilities, GPA, etc. The meal times are the same though. Also academic classes are only on the weekday not weekends. The rest of the classes are every day.**

Wow that's a lot of classes. Well I better go take a shower. After I took a shower and got dress, Grace wakes up finally.

"Hey sleepyhead" I say mockingly while I'm hovering over her.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up?" she says a little irritated while rubbing her eyes.

"I woke up early and here's your schedule." I say handing her the letter I put on the table for her.

"Cool, where's your" she says as quickly scanning over her schedule.

"O here" I say handing my schedule that was on the table also since I went to get a shower.

"Hey do you want to go with me to look around the campus or take a shower." I say after she takes my schedule out of my hand.

"Na, I don't want to keep you waiting" she says still looking intensely at the two schedules in front of her.

"K here give my schedule, I'm going to see where my classrooms are." I said inpasionitly.

"K hold on….We have some classes together but only like half." She says a little bit down and then returns my schedule back to me.

"Don't be so down. Check with Julie and Kelsey to see if they have any classes with you" I say while slowly walking backwards towards the door out of our room. Her face lightened up at my response. I just walked out of our room and then went to the front desk to find out where mail office since I just remembered that I would need to know so I could send letters to jack.

* * *

There was a girl at the front desk that said that it was right across the principal's office. "Where is the Principal's office" I say a little embarrassed. I guess she could tell because she smiled a little and said that it the first door to your right when you walked in through the main doors yesterday. I said thank you and went on my way. I found all of my classes and the mail office with enough time to go back to our room to find Grace. When I got there she was almost done with getting ready.

"Hey Grace did you check with Julie or Kelsey to see if they had any classes with you?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"You know it takes time to look perfect." I just started giggling at her remark.

"Whatever miss perfect, hurry up" I say.

"Ok alllmossstt thheereee…. Done!" she finally finished curling her last strand of hair.

"It's a miracle everyone" I say jokingly

"O shut up. Not everyone wakes up early on the first day of school to good look at where her classes are. So how did it go anyways? Any guys hit on you, since like everyone knows you now?"

"Everyone does not know me!" I countered.

"Yes they do weather you like it or not. 1) You are the first member of the Wasabi crew that's a female 2) You're a freshman. It's unlikely enough that a sophomore would get in but you did the impossible." She blurts out.

"Whatever lets go to the food court I'm sure we will find Julie and Kelsey there." I say while walking to the door.

* * *

When we walk in the food court everyone just stares at us. I lean towards Grace and ask why everyone was staring at us. She just rolled her eyes and walked a head of me. What did I do? It was just a question. Can a girl ask a simple question these days? But it is starting to creep me out. I went to the line and got breakfast. I started to stare to see if I could find my friend but I couldn't find them. I saw the leader of the wasabi crew wave over to me so I decided to sit with them. They greeted me and I found out who they all were. We laughed talked and had a lot of fun. No wonder that everyone liked them. When I looked at the clock I couldn't believe what time it was. Well I guess the sayings true; time does fly when you're having fun. I said sorry to them since I had to go and that I would see them around later.

I got to my first class and saw Grace. I went up to her and asked where she was at breakfast.

"Kim you are in the Wasabi Crew now and they always sit together." She tries to explain.

"Well that doesn't mean I have to and they are really cool they wouldn't care if I sat with you guys and sometimes I will sit with them." I counter.

"Well I guess if you want to still hang out with us" said Grace understanding what I was getting at.

"You guys are still my friend and I don't bail on friends" I said genuinely.

"You are a good friend" she points out

"I know" I say. We start giggling until class finally starts. There were a lot of students. Like at least 100. This was my dance class for sophomores and freshman after all though. A little more than half of the whole school did dance. I also saw some of the people that were in the Wasabi Crew. When we started the teacher asked that we had to be paired up with the opposite gender. After she said that a bunch of boys came toward me asking to be with them. Then the teacher said that she was going to pair us up all the boys were upset with that and just walked away. I was ended up being paired up with a red headed boy. His hair was very curly but short. I could tell he was nervous so I decided to whispered relax in his ear and that helped a little. The teacher said to start dancing with your partners whatever style you want and she would move groups as we go to par us up with someone that has the same skill level as us. I then started dancing. My partner wasn't bad but he was still too stiff. I stopped the dance and said he was too tight and that he should not hunch his back to level our height. I also said that he should step inward more since we were turning left and it would be much easier. I kept saying thing to improve him. I didn't even know that everyone stopped dance and was listening to our conversation even the teacher. We started back up after I fixed everything I found out of placed and he listened to most of the tips I gave him. I could tell he was much better now. We finished the song and everyone clapped. The teacher was very surprised to. She congratulated me. I said thanks. She moved me to another guy. He was a tallish brunette boy. His hair was straight but short. Everyone's eyes were still on me in shock. I had no idea why they were so shocked.

"Hey you're Kim, right?" he questions while he extended a hand to start dancing.

"Ya, how did you know" I gave him my hand as permission to start the dance. My new partner and I started dancing and I could tell he was much better than the other guy.

"Well everyone around is talking about you. I will have to admit that you are the best dance partner I have danced with so I guess I don't blame people for reacting that way." He says while we danced. I blushed a little at his comment. I almost forgot about yesterday before he brought it up. From what he is saying I don't think that he saw me dance yesterday. He just heard about it. We kept talking throughout the dance and I found out he is a really nice guy.

At the end of the dance I jumped into his arms and the music faded in the background. Everyone still looked like they were waiting for something or someone to do something. The teacher then spoke up.

"I'm guessing you're Kim, right? I have heard a lot about you from yesterday and I thought you were good since you got into the Wasabi crew but you are beyond what I imagined. Your moves are so smooth and they look so natural. You even picked out all the mistakes of someone you have never danced with before. I bet you can do even more than that even but further more I am very pleased with you." She said to me. I was really shocked by her comment.

"O well thanks." I say

"Ok well look at the time. Class you are dismissed" the teacher boomed to everyone.

Grace came up to me and started to ramble on about something.

"Ok hold on what you say." I say

"Ok look you just got our teacher to be surprised and she put you with our best dancer in the school. Our teacher-"Grace started to say until I cut her off.

"Ok if he was the best dancer shouldn't he be in the Wasabi Crew and if he is than shouldn't he also be the leader?" I questioned.

"O he is but you didn't see him because he got here this morning and ran late to class. But you were too busy talking to me to notice that he arrived late I guess. And he could've been the leader but he doesn't really like the spot light." She finished.

"O so who is he" I asked curious.

"He is a sophomore. His name is Brody, Brody Carson."

**A/N- What do you think Brody will play in the story latter on. Post below. Review I always like to hear what you think about this.**


	6. Chapter 6-Flirting

**~IMPORTANT**** AUTHOR'S NOTE, MUST READ PLEASE.~**

**A/N- do you want me to do a recap of what happened in the last chapter in the beginning of every chapter. if you do PM me or review. and tell me if you like this series, if not then i might stop it. Well i hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot**

Kim's P.O.V

After we left dance class Grace and I went tour dorms to get changed since we have chorus next class. I saw a piece of paper in the mail slot. I didn't know what it was. Grace I guess saw it too so she pulled it out and examined it.

"Who's Jack Brewer?" my eyes just widened.

"Give me that" I asked while scurrying to quickly get it. I was too late though, Grace pulled just in time and ran in the room and closed the door. I quickly got in front of the door and grabbed the doorknob. Shoot it was locked.

"Grace opens the door." I say angrily as I kept trying to fiercely open the door.

"No…unless you want to tell me who Jack Brewer is." She said. She made sure I could hear it clearly.

"Fine he's my…boyfriend." I make sure to say the last part quietly.

"What was that last part again Kim."

"I told you so you have to let me in now. You should have listened more closely." I say with a big smirk on my face.

"Fine I'll just have to open the letter to find out I guess" she says mockingly. I then hear a little rip.

"Fine he is my boyfriend. You happy don't open the letter, please. And open the door while you're at it." I say irritated that she out smarted me.

"EEEEEEEEK!" she screamed "I knew it. O by the way don't worry I didn't open it and I unlocked the doors like 5 minutes ago." I turned the doorknob before she even finished her sentence and sure enough it was opened. I am going to kill her. I get I held my hand out waiting for her to give me the letter. She then put the letter in my hand. I start to examine the letter because I heard the rip but it didn't have one tear in it. I look at Grace and then start to question her until I saw a piece of paper with a small tear at the corner right beside Grace. I think she noticed because she quickly ran to her closet to get changed. She isn't as dumb as she looks.

I went into closet and started searching for clothes to wear for the rest of the day. This made me calm down a little.

"O Grace at lunch did you meet up with Julie and Kelsey and find out if they share some classes with you?" I asked. I looked up to her waiting for her answer.

"Ya, Julie doesn't have any Academic classes with me since she's really smart but she does have, I think 1 class that I have but you aren't in it. Kelsey has like 3 classes with me both classes you are in too." She says still rummaging through her closet for clothes. I already decided on what I would wear and got change while listening what she was saying.

"O cool." I say. I get out of my closet and start to read the letter Jack sent me. **A/N- in chapter 4**

I got out a pen and started to write back to him.

_Dear Jack,_

_I have missed you too. My school is pretty cool. I have made some friends and so far have enjoyed it here. I wish you were also here with me. I do have a lot of classes and the academics aren't as easy to juggle. We have 2 hours of 2 subject then lunch and then 2 more hours of 2 more subjects every week except for the weekends. It's a lot of fun other than that though. Everyday something new is happens. That's why I think you would like it here too. That and they have great food here, much better than at Seaford but I think any food would be better than Seaford's. I am also in the hottest dancing crew and I'm the only girl. So I got to represent! It looks like everyone knows me now though since I got in the dance crew in freshman year. O well it can't be helped. I also have a really cool roommate named Grace who is kind've like me in a way. Well I think Grace in finally done getting changed so I have to go but I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Kim 3 _

I grabbed an envelope and a stamp. I put the letter in the envelope and then sealed it. I then put a stamp on it. Grace was done changing so we walked toward our class. I took the letter and dropped it on the way there. Good thing woke up early on the first day of school and walked around the campus.

* * *

We got to chorus class and we didn't see anyone we really knew. We started to chat until everyone else got in the class. When everyone was present in the class it was big but it was half the amount of people in the dance class, half girls and half boys. We had two teachers so we split into girls and boys. One teacher we judging what range we sing in, Bass, baritone, tenor, alto, and soprano. Everyone had a great voice. When it was my turn to sing I sang Rolling in the Deep by Adele. I think I did well. He then said I was an alto. Kelsey was next she sang a song and was a soprano. Everyone else sang and it was time to go. I had realistic art next so went there while Grace went to painting class of some sort. I draw and she paints which isn't a bad thing.

When I went to the class not a lot of people were there. I guess realistic art was not that popular. I did see Brody there so I decided to go up and talk to him.

"Hey Brody do you remember me from dance?" I asked in case he didn't. If I went up and said hi Brody and he didn't know me I would feel stupid.

"Ya the girl that dances really well, Kim was it" he had a questioning face.

"Yep. So I see you like drawing real things. Not a lot of people do it." I say to keep the conversation going.

"Ya I think it is really fun to draw something that looks real and that you made with you own hands." He said intrigued with my question.

"I couldn't say it better than you. I also heard that you were in the Wasabi Crew." I say while taking a seat.

"Ya I was the youngest person in the group until you came along but that's ok since it _is_ you." He said smirking. I had to blush a little. He then took the seat next to me.

"Well I bet you are better than anyone in the group, even me" I reply truthfully.

"I don't know but you beat me on the looks as far as I'm concerned." He says still facing me. Is he flirting with me?

"So this your second year of coming here?" I asked pulling away from the topic since I didn't know where he was going with it.

"Ya you want me to show you around sometime?"

"Um I've seen most of it today since I woke up early." I said not to sound rude.

"O but have you seen the outside?" he said. I was really intrigued I have to say. I don't know if it's such a good idea to be hanging around him. I think he likes me but maybe he's just being friendly. Well it couldn't hurt. He was a nice guy.

"No, you want to show it to me." I said knowing what he would say to that.

"It would be my pleasure." Yep I was right. I have no idea what I have gotten myself into.

**A/N- what do you think will happen when Brody shows Kim around the outside of the school? Was it a bad choice to ask him to show her around? Review what you think and tell me if you like it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7- A Secret Place

**A/N- First of all thank you for everyone that reviewed, followed and Favorited this story so far. I am posting this chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Also last time i got like 7 reviews which was awesome so lets aim to do better than that this time. Thank you again.**

_People that reviewed and when. TY:_

**LoveTootsiePop99** 7/12/13 . chapter 6-**Anna** 7/12/13 . chapter 6-**Guest** 7/7/13 . chapter 5-**Pebbles** 7/7/13 . chapter 5-**gueat** 7/7/13 . chapter 5-**LoveTootsiePop99** 7/7/13 . chapter 5-**lovelifeandwatermelons** 7/7/13 . chapter 5-**Maira** 6/22/13 . chapter 2-**DHJL** 6/22/13 . chapter 2-**LoveAustin3** 6/22/13 . chapter 2-**Alia** 6/22/13 . chapter 2-**-KarateGirl77** 6/23/13 . chapter 2-**KarateGirl77** 6/23/13 . chapter 1-**xXxXDon'tHateJustLoveXxXx** 6/22/13 . chapter 2-**Alia** 6/16/13 . chapter 1

_People that followed this story. TY:_

**Dogguidelover-FemaleBossJordan-H arajukuLover2431-KayleeRay-Missd aisy013-Musicgeek4ever-TheAnonym ousCritic-U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U-babycakes92-lovelifeandwaterme lons-theditor**

_And lastly, people that have Favorited this story. TY:_

**HarajukuLover2431-KayleeRay-Miss daisy013-woahhh11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Kim's P.O.V

Art class just started. Our teacher told us to get with another person to partner up with. So Brody and I decided to be partners. Our assignment was to do a realistic portrait of one another, since it was realistic art class. When we were drawing we still made little chit-chat here and there. It was a very relaxing class. That's one of the reasons I love to draw. It's always quiet and you can relax and take your time. I was like ¾'s of the way done when he said that it was time to clean up and that we would finish it up next class. We cleaned up and then we were dismissed.

"Hey what class do you have next?" Brody ask as we both left class.

"O" I said as I take out my schedule. "Advanced dance, what about you?"

"I do too, care if I walk with you" he asked politely.

"Sure why not" I smiled

When we were walking down the hall to go to class, everyone was staring at us. It was kind've creepy.

"Don't worry about them they just see me walk with anyone before. I kind've work alone. Which is fine by me and by the way, they are also looking at you. Because out of all the people I would be walking with it is you." I nodded so that he could tell I understood what he said.

"Are they staring at you because of your dance moves or because of your looks?" I ask genuinely. He just starts laughing at my remark.

"What?"

"O nothing. You are just complementing me more than you need to. Besides I'm nothing compared with your beauty." He says flirtatiously. Of course I blush. Lately he is making me blush a lot. We finally reached the class and get changed in our dance clothes. When I come out of the changing room Grace and Kelsey both dash my way.

"Hey so everyone saw you come walking in the room with _the_ Brody Carson. So what's going on between you two?" Kelsey blurts out.

"Clam down. We both had the same class and we talked a little. He is really cool." I say nonchalantly.

"Good because you do have a boyfriend." Grace says.

"You have a boyfriend! Well I should of known." says Kelsey, crossing her arms.

Our conversion was quickly ended by the teacher's voice.

"Ok not a lot of people are in this class as you can see" now that he says that everyone looks around the room to see what he was talking about. He was right. "This is because only 50 students in the whole freshman and sophomore class are selected to be in this class. You should be very honored and since this is the best dancers in the freshman and sophomore class, is Kim Crawford and Brody Carson in this class?" he finishes. Everyone looks around and Brody and I step up. "Ah, I was right. I heard a lot about your performance in the first dance class and I saw you on the lobby's mini stage or as we call it our entertainment stage. I will have to say you were very impressive. I am going to assume that Brody and you know each other since I saw both of you walking in the class together." She said directing her head at me now. I did blush at what she said but I don't think that anyone saw me except Brody. Great out of all the people that saw me it had to be him.

"Yes we do." I say politely.

"Well I'm glad that you both are in my class. As you know Brody is our finish male dancers at this school." She said now looking at Brody. "I am going to make you two partners this whole school year if that's ok with both of you."

"That's fine" Brody and I said at the same time.

"Ok then, everyone else find a partner. Boys find a girls and girls find a boy to dance with, easy enough." She said walking up to the front of the room. Then she motions us to come in front of her with our partners. We did basic moves and then moved up on harder moves. Some people had more trouble at the end but overall it was a pretty good start. We ran out of time so we changed and got dismissed. I came out of the changing room with Grace and Kelsey. We headed for the door that leads to the hallway. But before I reached the door a hand grabbed my arm. I stopped and turn to see who it was. Thank goodness it was only just Brody.

"Hey you didn't forget that I was going to show you the outside of this campus, did you?" he asked with a big smile planted on his face.

"O ya." I then turned to face Grace and Kelsey who had shocked faces and their jaws open. "Hey you guys can go to lunch without me." I said. Their faces then smirked and they said k and walked away. I turned to face Brody again. "Well I guess you just couldn't wait to be with me more." I said cockily.

"Whatever, ready to go?" he said not even trying to deny it. We walked to the back exit. When we walked out of the door it led to a gorgeous garden that had a stone path leading from the door. We took the path. I could smell every flower that was in the garden and it smelled really good.

"So was it worth it to come see this?" he said. He probably knew what my answer was going to be though. I couldn't even say a word at that moment because it was so breathtaking, so I just nodded in agreement. We kept walking on a path and it lead to a place with a beach and a swimming pool. Wow this place has everything.

"Here come with me." Brody said while he grabbing my hand and jogging beyond the beach and pool.

"Brody this is a died end." I countered. He put his right pointer finger to his lips motioning to be quiet he then pushed pass a bush. I followed him though the bush. When we came out of the bush I saw the most magnificent site I have ever laid my eyes on. There was a small lake that had a waterfall behind it. It had a lot of green plants and the sun hit the water so that it seemed like the water was glowing.

"This is my special place that no one else knows about. I go here a lot of times to clear my head or just hang out." He says while he sits down on the edge of the lake with his feet dangling in the water.

"Well why did you decide to show me then?" I asked curious. I also sat down next to him, crossing my legs since I was wearing jeans.

"I don't know… ok is it weird that I feel safe with you and that I can be myself when I'm around you?" he says glazing at the water in the lake.

"No. I don't think so. I also found it very easy to talk to you. It is also fun when I talk to you." I say genuinely. We sat there just staring into the water. Then my tummy started to rumble.

"O right it's lunch time. Her I got a place where I keep food. He then pulls out a picnic basket from under a tree. He opened it and it had sandwiches, lemonade, and some gummies.

"O cool I love gummies!" I say with enthusiasm.

"Right they are the best. I can't stop eating them. They are like a drug. O by the way the food is good since I came here this morning and packed it before I went to class." He said rummaging through the basket to look for something. I guess he found it because he stopped rummaging. He then pulled out a huge picnic blanket and lays it on the ground.

"Here you go my lady." He said properly while he handed me a sandwich.

"Why thank you." I say in the same tone he did. We both started cracking up laughing. We sat down on the picnic blanket and ate while we talked. It was really fun. I then looked at my watch and saw that we had 20 minutes until lunch was over so we packed up and put the basket back under the tree. We crawled out of the bush and headed to our class.

* * *

Brody and I both had theatre so we went to the auditorium. The auditorium was packs of people. I think every student was in the auditorium. Everyone stopped chatting when Brody and I came in. the lasted for like 5 minutes. When they stopped the Wasabi Crew came over to us and started talking. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying since I was trying to look for Grace, Kelsey and Julie. I finally found them. I excused myself from the group and hurried down to meet them.

"Hey where were you at lunch" Julie said worriedly.

"Calm down I ate with Brody outside in the back." I said trying not to make a big deal out of it but no they all had to overreact. They started smirking.

"You have to us the details" they all said in unison.

"Nothing happened if that's what you think." I said walking towards the stage and taking a seat. But out of nowhere a lot of people came up to me and asked the same questions that Grace, Kelsey, and Julie asked. I just couldn't handle everyone there. I ran out of the room and went to the girl's bathroom. I was faster than them so didn't see where I went. Wow today is crazy.

When I thought that everyone was not searching for me anymore I went back. I was just in time too because 6 teachers were on stage giving out directions. One teacher was for actors/actress, another for music for the play, backstage things like background or customs for the play (art people), extra background people to dance in the background of some of the scenes, lights and sound effects, and some people to help direct other students to where they are supposed to be doing. I think I am going try out for acting. I went to that group. There they told me that we are doing a Disney play, Hercules. I wouldn't have picked that one but I'm not going to complain. We were separated into girls and boys then what roles we wanted. I think I am going to try out for one of those muses on those pots. They said that we were supposed to sing a part if the person sang in it and if they didn't they have to act out a part from it. The try outs are in 2 days.

* * *

The rest of the period we could do anything we wanted. So I went around looking at all the groups. I went to dancing first. I saw the Wasabi Crew except Brody, Kelsey and Grace there. I wondered where Brody was. I have the teacher that is teaching that group so the teacher saw me. She said that I should've joined her group since I was I good dancer. I just shrugged and said that I didn't think I would be good enough to get her to stop talking. She just kept rambled on about the people in the group and how they were messing up the moves. Well most of the people just went into the group because the Wasabi crew was there. I ended up demonstrating the moves with the rest of Wasabi Crew (except Brody since he wasn't there). People applauded and I said bye and went to see the next group. I decided to go to the backstage people that did the costumes and background. It was pretty cool seeing everyone cutting cardboard and looking at what fabric to use. I then went to lights/sound effects people. Most of them were nerds but it was cool looking at all the cool lights and weird noises they could make. I then went to the people that wanted to direct. I saw Julie there. Their job looks complicated though. Nerds were also in this group mostly. When I was done looking at all the stations it was time to leave.

Jack's P.O.V

School has been crazy. I have to work extra hard lately because of the whole 'Dragons' incident. A lot of girls were all over me because of it which was really creepy. I did have time to hang out with Ricky, Donna and her friends though. I could tell that some of the girls are jealous of Donna and her friend since they are the only girls I would ever consider talking to at this school. But I don't like Donna that way trust me. Kim is the only one for me. Ricky always wants to come to my dorm but whenever we are there he just sits on my bed looking at Kim's picture. I still don't get it. Maybe he just likes my room since I don't have a roommate. Donna seems like she is flirting with me sometimes. I might be wrong so I don't ask her. But I don't think she knows that I have a girlfriend yet. I don't know if I should say I do because she may not think of me in that way.

Beep! Beep! Beep! I realized that my alarm clock had been going off for forever so I threw a pillow at it. Today was our first Saturday of the school year so I didn't have a lot of classes to attend. That's why I decided that I would try to find a job. So I got up out of bed took a nice and long shower. I got dressed and headed to get breakfast. Down at the food court I saw Donna and her friends. I decided I would sit with them.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"O hey I haven't seen you lately" said Donna still concentrating on her food. After she said that, Ricky came over with his food and sat down."

"Hey Jack haven't seen you in while."

"So I've herd." I say kind've irritated. I start eating my food. "I have been training lately for the tournament, it is hard work" I say while chewing my food.

"O that's right. Well if you are free today maybe we could hang out." Ricky questioned.

"O sorry I was hoping find a job on the campus so I can earn money for food and stuff."

"O if you want, at the front desk we are low on workers. I could talk to them for you if you want." Donna says politely.

"O would you. That would be great." I said as I started to hug her. "O crap I have to go see you guys in a few. I have to go training. Most of my classes involving martial arts I don't have to do. But instead I have to train for the tournament

* * *

As reached the training room. Most of the 'Dragons' were there. The 'Dragons' are the only people that usually do the tournament unless something goes wrong. They have good stamina, agility, and focus. These are all the key components of success. We usually don't lose any tournament. We are the #1 martial arts school in the world. Every student in the Academy is a black belt too. The tournament is tomorrow. We are home so all of the students are going to watch the tournament probably. The tournament is held in this really big room with sparing mats, for tricks, weapon routines and breaking area, for breaking brick, cement, and wooden boards. I'm telling you they have everything imaginable to train. Next tournament is away so we have to travel to some other dojo for it. Still, close friends of the 'Dragons' can come to watch at an away tournament. The first time I went to practice with the 'Dragons' I learned all their names. (List of what ranks they are in)

Akio Hayashi-Japanese

Fumiko Ikeda-Japanese

Me

Kwan Park-Korean

Joseph Smith-American

Hiroki Matsumoto-Japanese

Gang Hsueh-Chinese

Feng Chiong-Chinese

Felipe Santos-Brazilian

Kazumi Takahashi-Japanese

* * *

They are really cool people. Well most of them are but some just don't like me. i don't know why either. I never bother asking, if they don't like me then they don't like me. I don't expect everyone to like me. Akio Hayashi the best student in this academy doesn't talk that much. He likes to get his work done instead of talking. It does show in his performance. He is going to do the single against the opponent, as for me. I am doing the double with the 2nd best student. The rest of them are going things like numb-chucks, brick, board, cement breaking. Some people are doing bow staffs. It depends on the tournament we go to.

"Ok everyone the tournament is tomorrow so like always you won't be working as hard as usual. We don't want anyone straining a muscle or something that would cause one of you to not be able to attend." Our coach yells. He can sure yell when he wants to. I get my partner and train with him. We find another group of two that wants to complete with us so we spared with them. But they didn't have a chance. We took them down in under 30 seconds. We fought other people but it resulted in the same way until the best student and the 4th best challenged us. It was the closest but we managed to win. After that the training session was over. We all left and went off to lunch. It was a good day so far. I hope getting a job is going to go well too.

* * *

When I arrived at the food court I saw Donna. I wonder if she asked or not. I walked up to her, interested in what the answer to my question is. It would be great if I could work there. It's not that challenging and I get to see everyone.

"Hey Donna, by any chance have you asked about if I could work at the front desk?" I questioned hoping for a yes.

"O totally forgot. Het but if your free right now we can go up and see." She says with a warm smile.

"That would be great."

"Ok then it's settled, let's go." said Donna happily. We walked to the front of the school to the front desk. A girl was working there at the moment. She looked like she was having trouble finding something.

"Hey you need help?" I asked being the gentleman I am.

"O ya, I can't seem to find these person's room keys. They just checked in and have no place to stay." She said as she pointed to the person standing in front of the desk. "I got their schedule but not the room key."

"O there in the drawer beside the one you got the schedule from." Donna says helpful. Then she goes behind the desk and helps the girl that was working there. I turned to the new student here. He was a boy with tannish skin. He had black hair that was buzzed cut. I thought that maybe I should talk to him while they try to find the key.

"Hey I'm Jack." I say. He looked up from his phone, which I'm guess was a way to pass the time until she found the key.

"Hey, I'm Trent. So I guess they still haven't found it yet." He said as he looked behind the desk where Donna and the other girl are still searching. He chuckles a little bit at his comment.

"Yep" I said popping the p. "anyway you are going to love it here. We have everything that has to do with martial arts. We even have good food here." I say trying to make him welcomed.

"Well that's good to hear." He says.

"O found it!" both Donna and the other girl say at the same time. I look back at them and the whole desk was messy with papers all over the place. They handed the key to Trent and he said by and made his way to his room.

"What happened to this place." I asked while motioning to the desk. "It looks like a mess."

"It's not that bad." I just glared at Donna's remark. "Ok it's pretty bad but I'm not the person who misplaced the key." Donna said look straight at the other girl.

"Well it doesn't matter. I was wondering if I could get a job working here." I asked to the girl.

"O, I'm new bu-"Donna cut her off though.

"Well that explains it." Donna said rudely.

"Donna calm down." I said then looked at the girl again. "Well is your boss here or something?" I asked polity. She smiled a little.

"Ya I'll get him." I said thank you and she walked to get the boss. After like 5 minutes someone came out. It was the principle. O no I thought to myself. I didn't know that he was in charge of the lobby staff too. Well this may help me get in since he kind've already knows me.

"O Jack you're the one who wants the job." He says smiling. I nod. "Then your hired." He says and starts walking back to his office. Cool. He then yells back "you can start on Monday and get Donna to teach you how to manage the front desk." My mouth was open. I was shocked just like that I got a job. Well that went well. Donna was the one to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jack you want to get lunch now." Right then my tummy started to rumble. I held it and started walking off to the food court. Donna finally got what my answer was so she hurried down the hall to catch me. She then turned around to face the girl working at the desk and shouted "Good luck clean up the mess." She waved as said it, and then turned back around walking towards me again.

**A/N- what do you think will happen when Donna and Jack work together? What do you think will happen at the tournament? Review and I hoped that you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8- A Tournament and A Play

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and support. You guys are the reason i write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Jack's P.O.V

When I woke up I realized that today was the day we had our tournaments. Every time we have tournament here they cancel all the classes and everyone goes to the tournament. I got up and took a shower. I put on my GI and left the room.

Our coach said to meet him at the training room around 10 o'clock. He said we would have to stretch and that he was going to say a few words. After that we would leave to go to the tournament that was held in the tournament room.

* * *

I reached the training room and everybody was already there stretching. I took a spot that none was at and began stretching to. We stretched for about 5 minutes. The coach said that we had 20 minutes till the tournament started so he would take this time to tell us when we perform. The double was after the single that the best student does. It was on mat 3, and yes they have to label the mats because there are like 20 mats in the room. So I just had to be ready to go on with my partner when Akio Hayashi finished his single match. And knowing him it won't take that long for him to win. The coach stared rambling on about what mats they will perform on. I just tuned him out since it had nothing to do with me.

I wonder if I am going to win. The academy doesn't ever lose. What happens if we lose this tournament though? Stop it Jack, don't think negative. O I wish Kim was here she always knows what to say to cheer me up. Speaking of Kim I got a letter from her a couple days from her. I wanted to answer but I was always busy. I will answer it eventually. Right now I have to worry about the tournament. Our opponents are the Westside Korean Dojo **(A/N- Made it up.)**. I bet some people don't want to fight them because some of the students here did live in Korea. I don't know who to pull for if I was up against the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Someone taped me and that got me out of my daydream. It was my partner. Apparently it's time to go out. We walked out of the training room and they had a secret passage that led to the tournament room. This was so that people couldn't trample over to say hi or something. We used the secret passage way and when everyone saw us they went wild. The other team was out there with some of their people that weren't on the mats sat on benches. I took a seat near my partner and waited near mat 3.

* * *

Akio Hayashi was really good. He took down the opponent in less than 30 seconds. We were up now Fumiko Ikeda, my partner, and I went up to the mats. We bowed at the opponents and started the match. Our team waited until they made a move first. The person standing in front of me did a narabong. I dodged the first kick but was to slow to dodge the second one luckily Fumiko did an aerial over my body and deflected the kick. I then did a rear horse kick. He got faked out and I hit him. He fell down and we won. I high fived my partner and went on the benches this time. I guess I worried about nothing. We watched the rest of our team fight or preform. We ended up winning the tournament. We headed back to the training room. Our coach said good job then we got changed and headed outside. Ricky, Donna and her friends were outside waiting for me with a lot of other people I don't know. I made my way to them and they congratulated me on winning my match. I then found out that there was a party for winning our first tournament this year. Ricky and I meet in my room and we went to go meet Donna and her friends. We went o he party and had a blast. They had a dance floor, which reminded me of Jerry, a lot of food, which made me think of Eddie; O I miss them so much. But what really got to me when I saw a lot of people drinking beer. I remembered what Kim said to me when we said good bye at the airport, _"write me a letter at least once a week and don't drink too much at the academy"_. I could help but laugh at that. O that reminds me I still have to write a letter back to her. I'll do it tomorrow. Then I started to enjoy the party and started having fun with everyone. I soon forgot all about Seaford and even Kim at that moment.

Kim's P.O.V

I was talking Grace, Kelsey, and Julie when someone came up to me. He was the bad boy of the school. His name was Cody. I just turned around again. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. He just tapped on my shoulder. I got a little annoyed at him. I turn around once again. He started flirting with me.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." I just rolled my eyes at that comment. It was such a cheesy pick-up line.

"Well you're not going to get it." I said bluntly. He thinks that he can get every girl at this school to fall for. Well not me. I'm not like regular girls.

"And why is that." He says kind've shocked at my answer. He can't get a hint can he.

"Because I'm not into you. You act like you own this place and think that you have every girl around your finger. Well not me." I turned back to my friends and start talking again to them. I just ignored him. He did not seem to be pleased at the situation at all. He then spun me around so I faced him. About everyone was watching this now. I can't believe he drew attention to this. It wasn't a big deal.

"Now hold up I wasn't done talking to you yet." Now I got really mad.

"Well I was done talking to you." I said abruptly. Why can't he just leave me alone? So who cares if he can't get one girl? He hugged me closer. I was really creped out by his sudden actions.

Brody's P.O.V

I got up like it was a regular day. I took a shower and got dressed. I could wait to see Kim again. I really like her but I don't think that she has picked up on my actions to flirt with her. When I walked into the Food court I heard yelling. That voice sounded familiar. O my god it's Kim's voice. What was happening? I pushed some people out of my way to get a better look. Wow a lot of people are watching.

When I saw what was happening and everything clicked. In front of me was Cody, the bad boy of the school. All the girls fell in love with him. He goes from one girl to another. It sickens me. He was probably trying to ask her out. She did not seem to like this. He then spun her around because she ignored her. I finally began to walk up and help her. Just then she grabbed his hand and flipped him. "Is it just me or did that made her even hotter." Someone said beside me. "Totally hotter." I quickly cover my mouth. I can't believe I just said that out loud. Everyone herd me and was shocked. I paid no attention to girls but they paid attention to me. I went out as fast I could and found the Wasabi Crew. I went over to them and started talking to them to take my mind off of what just happened.

Kim's P.O.V

"I don't think you know what you are doing right now. You get a chance to have a date with me." He whispered. Ok now he's going to get it. I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Sorry you were right, I didn't know what I was doing." I then walked away. I went into the food line. Everyone was watching me still. Can't anyone mind their own business? I got my lunch and sat where I usually sat. Grace, Kelsey, and Julie started asking me questions and saying things to me. I just ignored them. Then the Wasabi Crew came up to me, with Brody. Grace, Kelsey, and Julie quitted down after they saw they were coming up to me.

"Hey Kim how did you know how to flip Cody." They asked.

"Oh I'm a 2nd degree black belt." I said nonchalantly. Everyone's jaws just hit the ground, hard. I didn't think that it was that big of a deal.

"The only black belt in this school is Brody." One of the members of the Wasabi Crew notified me. I directed my attention to Brody. He shrugged a little notifying me that what he just said was true. Wow I was shocked. I would've thought that there would more than just one more person at this school that is a black belt.

"Ya I'm a 3rd degree though." Brody said not trying to brag at all. He doesn't really like to show off a lot.. But I'm not surprised that he is a 3rd degree.

"You should join our dojo. It's close to here, if you want of course." I thought about this. I did kind've want to get back into karate again. And it could hurt right.

"Ya sure" I say. They cheered at my answer I just laughed.

"Ok if your free then we could show you the dojo after school is over." Brody said. I nodded in approval. This should be fun. Everyone talked a little about another topic. Soon it was first block so everyone parted ways. Grace, Brody, and I headed to our dance class. Everyone was still looking at me in that class and it looked like they were looking at Brody too for some reason. I have no idea why. O well I guess I will find out soon. I went to the changing room and changed into sweats. When I came out I meet Brody and started the class. It's not so bad always being partners with him. We talk a lot to each other while dancing too. But when we started dancing people around us were whispering something and pointing at us. Was I doing something wrong? I looked down to see if my posture or steps were messed up. Nope everything was good. Then what are they whispering and pointing at? Hey maybe Brody would know.

"Hey Brody do you know why people are pointing and whispering at us." I said. He immediately stiffened up. What was that all about?

"I wouldn't worry about them." Brody said a little shaky in his voice. Ok he definitely knows something and I don't think it's my dance moves.

"Ok Brody wants going on." We stop dancing and the room becomes dead silent. The teacher comes in the room and says that the class is dismissed. Brody then runs off in the hall way before the teacher even got done with her sentence. The teacher seemed confused at Brody's actions. I will get an answer though.

When I went to my classes Brody was always ignoring me. It was kind've getting me annoyed. But it also puzzled me more about what he was hiding. I went up to Grace and asked her. She said that it was better if Brody told me. Why is everything so difficult? Soon it was time for my theater class. Today was the auditions. I could wait. I don't know if I would get in or not. The actors/actress group is the biggest. Everyone wanted a part in this. I was also going up against sophomores, juniors, and senior not counting my grade even.

When we got there was already a big line with girls and one with boys. We would try out on stage, switching girl, boy, girl, boy and so on. We try out on stage because if we do get in we would have to perform with an audience. I could tell some people were not ok with that part because they were shaking a lot. But some people looked like they were ready to audition for months. I never get nervous though. I have performed in front of a lot of people but I never choked or anything. I guess if you did choke the first time you would be scared for live so I don't blame people for worrying too much. I never did see Brody in this class even though I knew he had this class. The only time I saw him in this class was the first day of school. Was that the reason why everyone stopped chatting and looked at us when we came in that day? Hum, very interesting. Did he not like theater or something? I know that that show would benefit from his company here. o well another thing that will find out sooner or later.

* * *

I sat down and waited for the line to decrease in size so I wouldn't be stand in the line for a long time. When I was sitting watching people's performances I thought that it was strange that no one tried out for Hercules. That was the main role. For peat sakes the movie was titled after him. Maybe they held separate attrition since the roles so big. I also noticed that a lot of people tried out for Meg, the love interest of Hercules, and most of them didn't have any talent what so ever. Soon I got in line and before long it was time for me to try out.

"Name?" one of the audition people said.

"Kim Crawford."

"Role?"

"One of the Muses."

* * *

The music started to play 'Zero to Hero'. I began to sing. Soon the audition people's head popped up from their papers. They just stared at me, memorized. I had no idea if it was because I did well or if it was because I was really bad. I hope it was the first one though. The music cut off before the ending so I stopped singing. That was weird they usually let people finish the song. Then the judges all huddled together and were discussing something. I just stood there kind've in an awkward stance not knowing what to do. Finally they turned around to face me again. The one that asked me the questions in the beginning started to say something.

"Kim you not fit to be a muses." She said. I frowned at what she said. I didn't think that it was going to be that bad of a comment but I guess I was wrong. Everyone in the auditorium was looking at me. Feeling kind've embarrassed, I started to walk off the stage but then another judge started to say something.

"Wait dear we said you weren't right for that part." I was shocked at their comment.

"Then what part do you think I would be good at." I asked wondering myself what role they would say. What they said next surprised me, if that was even remotely possible at this moment.

"Meg." I was about to lose it. That was one of the leading roles and they wanted me to try out for it.

"Ok I guess I could try it." The song then started playing 'I won't say (I'm in love)'. I sung it and the song ended. All of the judges then stood up and clapped. Then the whole room started to cheer. The judges then tried to calm down everyone.

"You got the role." I was really happy at the moment. I couldn't even believe what was happening. I have rehearsals next class. So now I had to know Meg's lines for the play. After they announced that I got the role some people cheered and some of the people were upset. I felt bad for the people that wanted to get the part and that worked hard to get it. I walked off the stage so people could continue to audition. I was greeted by my friends. The only person that was missing was. Yes you guessed it, Brody. I really want to see him for some reason. Am I falling for him? No don't be silly, I have a boyfriend. Speaking of him, it's been weeks since he wrote back. I wonder if he is ok or if he got my letter. O well I won't worry too much about that. We got dismissed soon and I finished all my classes for the day. I saw Brody was back and in his classes so that's good.

* * *

The Wasabi Crew and I went over to the dojo that they went to. I was very surprised how close and big it was. Right above the building it had a big sign that said 'Pacific Coast Dojo'. We went in and they introduced me to their sensei, Mike. Mike was nice and really funny but I still missed Rudy and the wasabi warriors. I did end up calling them a couple days ago to see what was happening with them. They seemed really happy to hear from me though. Brody tapped my shoulder and that brought me back to reality.

"Kim are you ok." Brody said still conserved. Well that was nice of him to ask.

"Ya I was just think of something." I said to make him not worry that much. It seemed to work. The sensei was glad to have me on board but first I had to show what I could do. He pulled a student and I began sparring with him. I ended up winning against him though. He said I could join. He also asked me what belt I was. I said 2nd degree black belt. He looked pretty shocked. He soon explained that he thought that Brody was the only black belt in our school. I heard that before so I was offended at all. He said that since I was a black belt that I could put me name of a list to complete in tournaments. I decided that I wouldn't. I really wasn't in the mood to go to tournament just yet. He seemed kind've disappointed but respected my decision. For now I was only going to train here. I knew a lot of people here. It surprised me how many people from our school go here. Most of them knew who I was which I wasn't really surprised since I had made another scene today in the auditorium. Mike gave me a GI and I went to change into it. When came out I started training. It was a really big dojo, much bigger than the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. After we were done training the Wasabi Crew and I went to a Sweet Frog across the street. Apparently that's what they do every time they are done training. It's like what I used to do when we were done practicing, but at Falafel Phil's. We got frozen yogurt and talked until it was dark. We then went to the campus and went to our rooms. When I got to my room Grace was sound asleep. I was tried so I changed into pajama pants and a tank top. When I went to sleep the last thing that popped into my mind was that I got the one of the leading roles in the play and that I got into a dojo again. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N- how did you like the chapter. Review what you thought. Please don't hate any of the characters for what they are doing.**


	9. Chapter 9- Confession

**A/N- thanks again for your continued support for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Kim's P.O.V

Ouch! Someone just flicked me. GRACE! I turned over so I faced her and then flicked her back.

"Ouch that hurt." Grace said grabbing her head where I hit her.

"Oh stop whining. And why did you have to flick me to wake me up?" I looked at the clock and it was 6am. "It's 6 in the morning for crying out loud." I said annoyed that she got me up that early.

"Well I wanted to go out before we started our first class." She said. Grace then walked over to her closet to finish getting ready.

"Ok but where did you want to go this early in the morning?" I questioned while I started to go towards the bathroom.

"I heard that people were going to perform on the stage this morning and that a lot of people were going to be there. And also they were going to announce something about the play that the school was doing. And since you are staring in it I thought that you should probably be there to hear the announcement." Grace said still rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. I turned on my shower and got in the shower to get ready. That reminded me though that today was the first rehearsal day for the play. I was kind've happy but a little scared I have never acted in a play before. So this could turn out really bad or good. I hope it was good. Well now that I think about it according to Grace a lot of people already know me so it would be that bad to humiliate myself enfront of the whole school. I quickly got out of the shower and put a towel around me. I walked out still think what was going to happen today. I went to my closet to choose what I would wear.

"Wear something cute, there will be a lot of she finally found cute boys." Grace said. I wasn't surprised at her comment though that was so like Grace. I looked at her and found that something to wear.

"Grace you know that I have a boyfriend I say." She looks at me questionably.

"Ya one who just remembered to write back today. It's almost been a month already, Kim." My eyes widen at her comment. I looked over at her again to see that she was holding a letter in her hand. I horribly ran over and took the letter from her.

"Well you know that he is living in Japan and is really busy probably." I said dependently. She just rolled her eyes.

"You know that you could get most of the guys here and I think that Brody has taking a liking to you." My checks stared to get hot a little at her statement. I finished opening the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Kim,_

_Sorry I haven't written back in a while. I have been really busy but I am glad to hear you are doing well. Training is hard work but it has paid off. We won our first tournament too. I am one of the best in my class so I have to train even harder. There is probably going to be another tournament coming up soon too. I wish you were here though. I swear that you would have made it if you tried out. Also don't stop doing karate too. You are very good at it. I hope I hear from you._

_The one and only,_

_Jack_

Gosh that just reminds me of how much I miss him. I won't write right now because Grace I think wants us to go to the lobby now. I put the letter back in the envelope and place it on my night stand so I won't forget to write back. I got dressed fast and we headed out the door.

* * *

We came in the room and saw break dancers on the stage. They were pretty good. We also found Kelsey and Julie. We went and sat down next to them. We stared watching the performers. Soon Grace had to bring it up again.

"Kim I still think that you should break up with Jack and go out with Brody." I was kind've mad at that comment but did get what she was saying. And of course Kelsey and Julie overheard and jumped right into to the conversation.

"Ya I think that Brody likes you." They said to me.

"I like Jack and I don't think that Brody likes me.

"O he didn't tell you yet what happened a couple days ago?" they all questioned me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curious.

"OMG, he didn't." they all said at the same time.

"Ok what is going on?" I said really confused.

"O here comes. Ask him." I followed wear they were pointed and of course they were pointing right behind me. I turned around and sure enough I say the Wasabi Crew laughing and walking toward me. Brody was in the front so when they got close I decided to pull Brody away from the group so we could talk.

"Hey Brody we need to talk." I say politely.

"Ya sure, so what did you want to talk about." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"I was just wondering what people are talking about when they see us together." I say. His eyes seem to widen at what I just said.

"Umm….Well…You see…." He tried to explain, fumbling with words.

"Brody just spit it out." I said gently.

"Well…ikind'velikeyou." He finally mustered to say.

"What was that Brody I couldn't understand what you said? Say it slower."

"I said….I kind've like you….a lot." He said. This time a got what he said clearly. I was loss for words. The only thing I could think of was…

"Brody…I have a boyfriend." Brody's lips curled into a frown. I kind've feel sad for him. It became silent for a while. It was kind've awkward. He then broke the silence.

"But do you like me?" I was very surprised at question but I was even more surprised that I don't know the answer. I mean I might be starting to like him but I also like jack a lot. I think he could tell I was thinking about his question. Good thing our principle came on the stage.

* * *

"Ok guys did you like these guys?" the principle shouted. The crowd shouted in ya's and woo's.

"Well if you like that then you will be excited that our own Wasabi Crew will perform on Friday, so come and watch them." The crowd then exploded with ya's and woo's some people even whistled.

"Ok guys now quiet down." He said trying to make another announcement. The crowd quieted down. "Well as you our play in starting rehearsals today. I would like to announce the roles people got so they know for the rehearsals. I will say the more important roles at the end." He started reading it out loud. Brody and I moved back to our friends. Soon everyone was sitting down since it was a long list of the actors. Everyone likes seeing who gets the roles so the place was crowded. Good thing Grace woke me up so early. Soon the roles were almost all called.

"To finish it off…" he said "The only kissing scene is with Meg and Hercules. Would the actor/actress stand up who play these roles. I stood up since I was playing Meg. I then saw Brody stand. I was wondering why he stood. He never goes to the theater anyways. He looked like he was confused too.

"Kim and Brody are playing Meg and Hercules." The principle finished. Mine and Brody's jaws just dropped to the ground at what we just heard. Wait I am going to have to kiss Brody. Talk about awkward.

**A/N- sorry this wasn't a long chapter. If you want it to have a recap from the previous chapter in the beginning of the each chapter then review about it or PM me. As always, I hope you liked it. R&R. also i have some questions i want to ask you:**

**Which couple do you want together at the end?**

**Do you think that Kim and Jack are going to break up?**

**What do you think will happen at the end?**

**And What are your thoughts so far?**

**P.S- does anyone no when the next kickin' it show comes on and what it is-this has nothing to do with the story i just want to know-thanks**


	10. Chapter 10- A Kiss

**A/N- Thanks for the support. I'm Sorry that I haven't done a lot of Jack's P.O.V but I just got a lot of ideas for Kim's P.O.V. I am also sorry for getting Brody's last name wrong. It's Brody Carlson instead of Carson. Anyway since I haven't done Jack's P.O.V lately here you go.**

**P.S- Don't hate on the character's actions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Jack's P.O.V

I finally remembered to send Kim a letter so I hope I hear back from her soon. Right now I was working at my new job at the front desk. Donna was still teaching me what to do.

"Hello I just lost my room key." Said a guy a little shorter than me, he had blonde hair kind've like Ricky's.

"Ok what room is yours?" "128" "Ok and just to make sure it's your real dorm what is your name and date you were born?" I asked politely. "Calvin Hicks and January 17, 1993" "ok here's you knew room key the other key will be deactivated too." I informed him. He nodded his head, thanked me and went back to the boys dorms.

"Wow Jack you learn fast." Donna said. I smiled at her. "Well your defiantly are better than that other girl that couldn't find one person's room key." I laughed at her comment, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"I don't know, it took talent to lose a room key." I say to be funny. She just punched me in the arm playfully. It was kind've true. The room keys were always in the same place as they always were. It was very hard to lose room keys.

"Hey watch out for that-"BAM! "Pile of papers." I finished. It was too late though. Donna had already tripped over the paper stack. I quickly leaped to her side to help her up. I reached out my hand and she took it. I lifted her up but ended up on the floor with her. I lucky caught myself before I fell completely on top of her. Now she was on the ground with me on top of her. I stared at her for a couple of seconds. We were both looking at each other. Then we both started to lean in until her lips met mine. We kissed for about 2 seconds but then I realized that I was kissing someone that wasn't my girlfriend. I quickly pulled apart. Oh crap what did I just do?

Ricky's P.O.V

I just got back from a trip to town and thought I would check on Jack at his work since it is right when you enter the school.

As I walked in to the school I went straight to the front desk. I didn't see anyone there though. Hummm. That's weird. Shouldn't Jack and Donna be working in there. I then saw a hint of Donna's hair on the ground. I was curious so I went and took a closer look.

What I saw was Donna and Jack on the floor…KISSING! Oh My God, I thought that he was dating Kim! If he isn't maybe I have a chance with Kim now. But if he still is dating Kim that means he just cheated, and with Donna too.

Jack's P.O.V

"Sorry Donna that was a big mistake. It won't happen again." I said while I got up and ran towards my dorm room. Leaving Donna still on the floor shocked at what just happened.

Donna's P.O.V

I was organizing some paper and just got done when I backed up I tripped over something. I heard Jack yell some at me but it was too late I had already fallen on my butt. Jack rush over to me. How sweet he cares about me. He offered his hand to me so I accepted it but then he fell down right on top of me. Now we were kind've in an awkward situation. Soon he faced me and before I knew it we were kissing. I was shocked and happy at the same time. But soon I was sad since he decided to pull away. I was really confused with her actions. What he said next broke my heart.

"Sorry Donna that was a big mistake. It won't happen again." He said and ran away. What just happened? We kissed then he runs off leaving me still on the floor. I got up and saw Ricky standing right behind one of the chair in the lobby with his jaw dropped to the ground. How much did he see I wonder.

No one's P.O.V

When Jack reached his room he opened the door and slammed the door behind him. He crashed on his bed when everything registered in his head. He just cheated on Kim!

**A/N- So guys what do you think Jack will do now. And don't forget what Ricky might do since he saw the whole Kissing since play out. Also tell me if you thought that would happen. All of this is for shadowing so far so stay tuned for what the big outcome will be.**

**P.S- Sorry that this chapter was so short.**


	11. Chapter 11- A letter

**~IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ~**

**A/N- I'm sorry that i didn't update sooner i was on a 2 week vacation and got back yesterday. to make up for it i am going to up update one today, tomorrow, and then on Tuesday. Also a lot of you guys are asking if this story is a Kick story. It is so don't be upset and they might break up in the middle (Hint, Hint) stay tune though. By the way I upload another chapter every week unless to you guys reach the review goal. Enjoy.**

**Review goal: 10 reviews**

Kim's P.O.V

Well after the announcement that our principle gave about our parts in the play I was dreading the end of the day where we had theater. I think that Brody was to. Don't get me wrong I think that he is a nice guy and all but I think I might have a little crush on him. Maybe it's just that MY ACUAL BOYFRIEND isn't here with me.

The couple of day's rehearsals are awkward but it's getting a little better. None of my friends are acting though which I don't mind but between our acts it can get a little boring. I have made some new friends but I don't really hang out with them after school much.

The Wasabi Crew has been practicing since we have to dance in the intermission. Practice is really fun and I love the people in it, they treat me like their sister. I think that our group is really good at dancing though. You can tell though that Brody is the best out of everyone. I think he should still be the leader but he's like me he doesn't want the attention. I don't blame him. I hate standing out but I seem to always be standing out without even trying. Right now I was practicing in one of the dancing rooms with the Wasabi Crew.

"Ok guys we are going to do some freestyle today." Well that's a first. We usually warm up dance then do dance patterns, dance figures, dance movements, or dance variations to help on our routine. Well I can't complain I kind've wanted to do freestyle for once.

First up was Kevin. He was good at flips and hip-hop kind've music most of us were though. He walked to the center of the room and does a combo using his upper body. It was edgy some puts but still very good. He did the bird walk and started break dancing and finished it off with a back flip. After someone was done another person would take the floor. I decided that I would join in now. I hopped in and went to the center. I stared break dancing, pop and locking then did a moon walk. That's right a girl can do the moonwalk, nothing wrong with that, don't hate ok, then I did some sweet flips. I always felt that rush of excitement when i dance. I don't know why but maybe that's the reason I like dancing so much. You have freedom and you feel like you're on top of the world. Then when you're done everyone's cheering for you and you feel so good inside. Before I knew it I was done with my performance and another guy stepped in to dance. Everyone cheered when I finished like we always do when someone finishes their routine. When everyone got a chance to dance everyone was starving so we went to the food court to get food.

* * *

We got into the food court and got in the line. Everyone was sweaty but we didn't care. We didn't dance that much individually so it wasn't too bad. We got our food and talked for a while. Then I saw the girls and decided to hang with them for a while. We hung out until we had to be at rehearsals.

* * *

In the auditorium I separated from the girls and went to my station. I saw some of the girls I have been chatting with while doing the play and started talking to them. Most of these people are older than me since not a lot of people get into the play in the freshman year. I'm still surprised that I even got in. it was like your normal day, well at least for me.

A few weeks have gone by with relatively the same things going on. School was has hectic as ever and drama was still in every hall you steeped in. I did get one degree higher recently so I'm now officially a 3rd degree black belt. My sensei still wants me to join the tournaments but I just don't think I have the time to do all the extra training you have to do. Brody can do it but I can't. Recently I joined the cheerleading squad (I'm the co-captain so kind've have to make the practices, games and competitions) and got a job as the lifeguard at the school, while juggling school work and my social life too.

~two months later~

I was in the mail room right now checking if Jack sent me anything back. When I was checking Brody came in like usual and checked his. Nope, nothing today, like usual. I haven't gotten any from him in almost 3 months. I sent him one a month ago to make sure if he got the first one I sent but still nothing still.

"Kim, you shouldn't stress over it that much. Maybe he's busy or at a tournament." Brody says reassuringly. _Ya, for 3 months_. I say to myself sarcastically. Did I do something that made him mad or something?

"Maybe you should break up with him. He doesn't seem to pay much attention to you anyways. Long distance relationships are hard by themselves." He says.

"Ya I guess." I answer. Ya maybe he's right. Neither of us knew it was going to be easy staying in a long distance relationship so I don't blame him for not acknowledging me. I walk with Brody out of the room and go to class.

At the end of the day I finally decided to write the letter:

_Dear Jack,_

_It pains me to write this letter to you but I know that it's time to say it. We have been growing farther apart since I never hear from you anymore. I don't think that I can handle this long distance relationship. I'm tired of going to the mail room every day and see if I find a letter from you and then finding, in disappointment, that there is none. And if I do find an envelope then it's from my family. I also can't stand to think that every girl in your school is probably in love with you. I know that's only my jealousy talking but I mean it none the less. I have a lot of friends and I think that I'm starting to like this one guy. I'm telling you this because I don't want to cheat on you while we are in a relationship. You probably found a girl that you fell in love with too. I really wish we could stay together but I can't do this anymore. I hope you understand._

_-Kim_

When I was done with the letter I had tears streaming down my face. I wiped the tears away and got ready for bed.

Jack's P.O.V

When I went to the front desk for my job today and found that Kim sent me another letter. I took the letter and put it I my pocket. I got to the front desk and saw that no one was there yet and Donna isn't training me anymore. She stopped a couple days after the kissing day. I was really glad since it was pretty awkward between us. And I ended up not telling Donna why I didn't mean to kiss her or that I had a girlfriend.

No one was there so I decided that it was the perfect time to see what Kim wrote me. I got the last letter from her but I never responded to her because I didn't know what to say to her since I just cheated on her, which I totally regret. I mean Kim is the best girlfriend a guy can have and I just got carried in the moment. Don't get me wrong Donna's nice but I don't like her the way i like Kim.

When I read the letter tears started trickle down my face. She just broke up with me. I can't believe it. I feel awful. I should have wrote a letter back to her more and acknowledged her. I go to my boss' office and talk with him.

* * *

"Hey boss can someone cover my shift?" I ask, still crying a little bit. He was on a call but as soon as he heard me he put the person on the phone on hold.

"Oh my god Jack are you ok?" He asks in a concerning voice.

"Ya just got dumped." I said. He nodded in understanding to what I was saying.

"I'm sorry Jack and ya I think you need a little time alone today. If you're not feeling to better tomorrow then say so." He said. I nodded my head and walked to my dorm. When I got there I saw, as usual, Ricky on my bed looking at my picture of Kim. Tears started running faster down my face just at the thought of her. Ricky then turned towards me.

"Dude oh my god what happened to you." He said with a sympathetic face.

"Kim just dumped me." I said as I came to sit on my bed.

"Oh dude I'm sorry…but you did need to acknowledge her more like she did for you." he had a good point and I knew I should have but it's too late now. I messed up big time. I sat on my bed with Ricky there and calmed down. I cleaned up and we head towards the food court. When I walked towards the food court I saw my coach for the 'Dragons'. He stopped me unexcitingly.

"Jack principle said that you didn't seem that good, so tell me if you can't make it to the tournament next week." He said to me. I completely forgot about the tournament this weekend. It was at the 'Pacific Coast Dojo'. I heard it was located close to famous Califormance preforming arts school, which is the school Kim goes to. My lips just curled up into a smirk. I know how to get Kim back.

"Oh I'll defiantly be there I say."

**A/N- say tuned to see what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12- Lifeguard! Facebook

Kim's P.O.V

"Lifeguard, someone is drowning." Someone shouted at the lifeguard. I already saw that before it happen. Some of his friends decided it would be funny to push him in the water after he said that he couldn't swim. His friends thought that he was kidding about it but he wasn't. He started flipping out in the water asking people to help him. The people around him couldn't hear over their conversation with their friends. And his friends just stood there shocked and didn't know what to do. That's when someone shouted at the lifeguard. The lifeguard that was on duty at the moment though was Lindsey, one of the sluts in my school. She just sat there and then when everything processed in her brain she started panicking. I had to act quickly. I was a lifeguard and a person was drowning so I did the only thing that I could think of. I quickly leapt into the water. I looked around underwater and spotted the guy. I put one of my arms around his torso and hosted him above the water. I swam to the edge of the pool and out of the pool. Luckily I got into the pool in time and he didn't drown yet so I didn't have to do mouth to mouth. I laid him on the ground and his friends piled around him with other random people that wanted to see what was going on.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked concerned. then i realized that i know this guy from somewhere. But where?

"Ya." He said while he coughed water out of his lungs. I was relieved. Everyone started clapping and congratulating me for saving the guy. But once I made sure the guy was ok I stared at Lindsey and walked to her she was still shocked on what happened.

"Hey Lindsey, what was that bullshit? You were the lifeguard on duty and as always I have to clean up your mess. If I wasn't here this guy might've drown." I stated with a pissed face. She just looked down ashamed at herself. "Do you even know how to be a lifeguard?" By now everyone was listioning to our conversation. Everyone was also not happy about what she did either. I walked away, done with Lindsey's stupidity.

I decided to go to my room take off my bathing suit and take a warm shower to help my nerves calm down. When I got done with the shower I walked to the food court for lunch.

* * *

When I got there everyone came up to me and was talking about what happened at the pool this morning. I spotted my friends and hinted to them that I needed help getting out of this. They knew what I meant and before you knew it the Wasabi Crew came towards me. Thank god.

"Hey guys, leave her a lone for a while." The leader said. Everyone respected him so they all went away.

"Thanks guys." I said really grateful to them.

"Anything for you lil' sister." They said. They knew I didn't like the attention. I walked with them back to the girls. They all greeted me. it was silent for a while. I knew they wanted to talk about it so..

"Ok spill it." I finially said. I couldn't take the silence anymore. Now everyone started talking at the same time. I held up my hand and they quieted down.

"One at a time." I said. They nodded in understanding. Grace went first.

"So what happened at the pool." I thought for a moment. I decided to tell them from when I saw the boy being pushed in the water to when I walked out of the pool area.

"Oh, it was Lindsey, that explains it." everyone cooed. I just chuckle at their comment. Lindsey does do stupid stuff.

"Ok well that's straightened up now tell us about the Facebook thing." They said. "Everyone in this school is following you so everyone knows." Says one of the Wasabi Crew people said. I was confused on what they were talking about. I guess they saw I was confused. So everyone leaned closer to me…

"About you relationship status." Kelsey finishes. I could feel my cheeks start to burn. I was probably as red as a tomato. I completely forgot I changed it last night. I week from today I sent that letter to him. I figured that he got the letter by now so I changed the status.

"It's true." I mumbled.

"What was that?" The leader of the Wasabi Crew said. I knew they all heard me since they were all very close to me. I sighed.

"It's true I'm single now." I say loud enough so they could hear clearly but not loud enough for anyone else in the food court to hear. But then the leader of the Wasabi Crew, Josh, stood up and shouted…

"Did you hear that boys, Kim is officially single?" I covered his mouth before he could say anymore, but before I knew it every boy stood up pulled something from their pockets and approached our table. The things they pulled from their pockets were all love letters or gifts like chocolate or jewelry. I can't believe Josh said that now they're going to follow me to all my classes today. I just glared at Josh. He knew he made me mad, so he ran. Oh I'm going to get him. But first I have to get rid of these boys.

**A/N- sorry that it was a bad chapter. this was kind've a filler. anyway R&R and F&F (follow and favorite)**


	13. Chapter 13- what will happen next

Kim's P.O.V

"Hey Kim are you coming to the tournament tomorrow?" Brody hollered while trying to catch up to my. I was headed to my last class for the day.

"Oh ya. I've never missed a tournament so far." I say once he catches up with me.

"Ya I know but this tournament is probably going to be the hardest we have ever faced. There really good." He says while still trying to catch his breath. I never know who they go up against. Brody does but I just don't ask since I'm not actually participating in it.

"Well just try your hardest and it should do fine." I try to convince him. "Oh and the whole Wasabi Crew is going to come to preform before the show too. So there going to be there too to cheer you on." He smiled at me.

"Ya your right, but I only really need you to be there to cheer me on." Brody says. I blush a little at this. We both walk into the auditorium and go to the actors/actress area. Our play is one the first day of spring break right, which was the day after the tournament. It was crunch time now. We read the whole scripted and everyone came together to see the finial result. It was really good with the music and dancers. The lights were good but we usually practice with them on so I've already saw that part. After we went through everything the directors and teachers dismissed us to discuss what needs improvement.

I had practice with the Wasabi Crew for the performance tomorrow at the tournament. We go thought the routine like million times until we can do it blind folded. This is the first time the Wasabi Crew has ever preformed at our dojo. I guess it to celebrate spring break. I might visit my home since it's not that far away but I don't know yet. I wonder it Jack is going to come back to Seaford. No he wouldn't leave from Japan to spend his 1 week here on his spring break. Or could he. No Kim. Stop thinking about Jack.

Jack's P.O.V

We just got on the air plane. We had a private jet for the away games. We are the best dojo in the whole world. I decided to take Donna and Ricky here since they both wanted to come. Carly and Zoey both had plans for their spring break. I don't know why Donna and Ricky want to come spend their spring break in California though. I also called gang from the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo to hang out and help with my plan since Seaford isn't far away from where Kim's school was.

When I called them they said they heard about Kim being single and saw the comments on her wall. They were telling me how guys were asking to date her when she changed her status. They knew who broke up with whom since I never changed mine to single. Because I don't think our relationship was over that's why I have the plan. I talked to them about the plan and they agreed on helping me.

When we land it was night time which got me all depresses since I wanted to go surprise Kim that I'm here but the air plane got caught in a storm while we were flying. Oh well I guess I'll see her at the tournament tomorrow.

**A/N- stay tuned to see what will happen on the day of the tournament. Sorry not the longest chapter. R&R. F&F (follow and favorite)**


	14. Chapter 14- The Tournament Part 1

**A/N- hey guys this is last one update this week unless I get 10 reviews also on my profile page i list a few ideas of upcoming stories. go check them out and take the poll up top for which one you want to hear next**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**.

Kim's P.O.V

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Shut up stupid alarm clock I said while I threw it against my door. CRASH! Finally

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I got up and quickly shut the alarm clock off. Remind me to get another alarm clock that isn't annoying.

"Grace wake up." I yell as I threw a pillow on top of her. The pillow smacked her and knocked her off the bed. I then started laughing my butt off.

"Kim what was that for?" she asked angrily. I keep laughing until it finally died down.

"You said to wake you up early." I sated. Then her eyes widened.

"Today is the tournament." She said. "Yay. Can't wait. You know that the dojo your dojo is up against is really hard and that they are probably are going to need you." I rolled my eyes at this. She always says that I should compete. "You are one of the best students in the dojo after all."

"Whatever Grace, now hurry." I said. "Or you might get a bad seat." Today a lot of people were coming because the Wasabi Crew were preforming. I got into the shower after Grace came out and then got dressed. I was wearing skinny jean, a cropped top and vans. I brought my dancing things and left the room with Grace trailing after me.

* * *

When we got to the dojo a lot of people were already here even though the tournament is 30 minutes away. Grace sat next to Kelsey and Julie in the stands where people that aren't part of the dojo sit to watch. I usually sit in the stands where people that are already part of the dojo sit, since it is our dojo, after I get done setting things up and warming up. I went to the center floor where the rest of the Wasabi Crew was setting up for the dance performance.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hey Kimmy." Every one said. I let them say Kimmy since they are like my family. We got ready for the performance that we have to do at half time. Then we all changed and started doing our warm ups. We stretched a little and then everyone went to practice some of our tricks we had to perform for the show. I did most of my hard flips. And the crowd started cheering at us. Then the leader talks with two of the other Wasabi Crew members. I went over to Brody.

"Hey what do you think Josh is planning?" I ask.

"He's probably to figure a routine to wow the crowd until the opponents arrive." Brody replied. He always does that then I got a good idea.

"Hey you want to do a routine with me to try to top Josh's?" I ask knowing Brody would probably agree to doing it.

"I like what you are thinking. I'm in." Brody responding. I then go over to one of the better dancers and fill him on the plan. I know we would probably win since me and Brody were the top dancers in the group.

Josh comes to the center of the floor with the two others and began doing their routine. The crowd likes it and starts cheering. In the middle of their routine though we step in and fight for the stage. It goes back in forth until we took the stage not letting any of the other team get in the middle by doing dance moves to push them away. Once we knew they gave up on coming in the middle again we took the stage. Brody and I did tricks while the other guy supported our flip and tricks, since he wasn't as good as us. When we finished the crowd went wild.

Our team went up to the other and shook hands. Then Josh patted me on the head.

"I know it was your idea Kim." Josh says. I just grinned at that. What can I say they know my so well. We then started talking.

"Hey Kim." Someone said. I look to see who said that. It turned out to be Brody.

"Oh hey Brody." I said. "Are you nervous?" I ask. I know if he was he wouldn't admit it but I could try.

"No." he said nonchalantly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god, today in one of my classes, there was this guy that came into the classroom with a tutu on." Brody said. I started giggling at this. "The teacher and everyone else were staring at him the whole class period. I don't think that he even noticed." He finished. I was laughing really hard now. Brody can always make me laugh. He laughed with me too. We then stopped laughing and just stared into each other's eyes. Before I knew it we were leaning in. Then the opponents came in. My mouth just dropped to the ground though.

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up early tonight because I was so happy that I was going to see Kim today.

"Ricky, Donna, wake up." I say to them. "Today's the tournament." They just groaned in response. I just rolled my eyes and got in the shower. When I came out they were still in their beds sleeping.

"Guys, really get up!" I yelled at them.

…nothing.

"I want to see Kim as soon as possible." As I said that Ricky shot out of his bed but he got up to quickly making him fall off the bed. I just started cracking up.

"Oh shut up." Ricky said while getting up and changing.

"Donna come on." I pleaded. She didn't move at all though. "Please." I said sweetly."

"Fine!" Donna growled. "I don't even know why you want to see her that badly though. You don't even know if she even wants to see you. She did break up with YOU!" Donna explained.

"I _know _she broke up with ME, and thanks for reminding me by the way." She just rolled her eyes and walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

We just arrived at the dojo and I could believe my eyes. I saw Kim almost kissing this guy. He wasn't a bad looking guy but I still think that I'm more handsome than him. I think that Kim noticed the opponents come in and just realized what dojo were their opponents because she turned and then her jaw hit the ground.

Kim's P.O.V

I can't believe our dojo was up against the Otai Academy. Well this is bad for a multiple reasons. #1 Jacks in this tournament #2 He probably knew who they were facing and knew I was going to be here #3 he probably wants to talk to me too and to top it off we are going to lose.

* * *

I say good bye to Brody since he's going to be competing in the tournament. I went to the bleachers and cheered on my team. They were putting our top guy with their top guys. What our coach doing. I step off of the bleachers and go to the coach.

"Hey coach." I said.

"Oh hey Kim, are you going to complete?" He asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"No but you are putting the wrong people in. our lowest experienced should face the harder people and vice-versa." I stated. "We don't stand a chance against their top people but we might against their lowest people." I finished. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok Kim but our 2 best just got beat so they aren't going to help." I just nodded. I walked back to the bleachers. Coach was putting the lowest in now. I was relived. We might not lose that badly now.

"Up next is Jack Brewer vs. Steven Cooks" wait a minute that's not our lowest is it and tell me Jack is not their 3rd best. I decided to text coach while watching Jack.

Hey that isn't our lowest guy? Y did u put him n?-K

Well our lowest guy is kind've a brown belt and he would probably get pummeled out there and I don't want 2 let that happen since the accidence yesterday.-C

What accidence was the coach talking about? I figured it didn't really matter and that his reasoning wasn't so bad.

Ok fine but still go on with the plan-k

Got it-C

I put my phone beck in my pocket and watched the tournament. I could tell that Jack had gotten much better. I think that he could tell this guy wasn't our 3rd best and less advanced then than first two. Then I think he got it because he looked straight towards me like he knew I did something. He then finished up the tournament by punching his gut and then kicking his side. Steven went down but got up again. Jack looked surprised but then he just flipped him. Wow what did they teach him at that school? No mercy. Gosh he changed. He seems more violent and his eyes seem darker than his normal shade of brown. And he has so many emotions on his face, angry, disgrace, sadness, lonely and …guilty? Maybe my Jack is still in there somewhere. Jack then sits down at his team's bench with his hand on his face thinking about something.

Well there were a two more fights then it was half time. It was time to perform.

We took the stage. We did our routine and body had a duo performance in one part were we jumped over each other and under it was really cool. The crowd shouts both our names when he did that. Then the rest was mostly the whole group doing stuff. Then we finished. We got back to our places and then someone came outside the changing room and screamed that someone just fainted. The tournament had to get paused for a few minutes. Someone called 911 and an ambulance came. The person that came out and said the guy fainted had to stay with some people to tell what they saw. It turned out that he freaked out and the fainted. They then said that he had trauma from when he almost drowned. Wait a minute now I know who he is. He went to our dojo and was a brown belt. He was also the one I saved from the poo, that day. Some of the black belts couldn't make it since they had to go somewhere else that was very important and we needed him to fill in. he was the highest belt that could fill in for a black belt who wanted to complete.

The ambulance drove off to the hospital and the tournament went on. I went to my bleachers. Then the announcer announced "Pacific dojo has to be disqualified if they do not find a replacement within 5 minutes." Crap.

**A/N- what will happen now, review your answer? Also this story might come to a close soon. Do you want me to continue it and make it longer or do you want me to end it soon? Review your answer. And as always R&R and F&F (Follow and Favorite) I hope you liked this chapter.**


	15. Author's note- IMPORTANT!

TTA Authors Note **(Read!)**:

Hey sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But if you want me **to upload the next chapter, I need 20 reviews. **Also I have some really cool ideas for other stories. Take the poll on the top of my profile or PM me/ review which story you want me to post next.

**Upcoming Stories** :( None are one shots/songfics, if you want a one shot/songfic PM me)

**Old Friend, New Decisions :(Kickin' it)**

Kim and Jack used to be best friends, and they both had a crush on each other when they were little but Jack moved away from Seaford. Meanwhile Kim started moving on with her life. what happens when Jack comes back to Seaford not ever forgetting about Kim. Kim notices Jack but she is already dating someone? What will she do?

**Complicated Relationship :(Kickin' it)**

Jack and Kim started High School and both are popular. One day they talk to each other and hang out with each other more and more. They start falling for each other the only thing is Jack is a werewolf. What will happen?

**The Frozen Hope of One :(Kickin' it)**

This story takes place on a frozen planet. The planet is slowly falling apart due to the unstable temperatures. This also causes more people to die. Everyone has given up hope, well everyone except Kim. When Jack meets this unusual girl he gets a spark of hope. Will hope turn into love?

**Secrets of Popstars:(Kickin' it)**

Jack and Kim are famous popstars that are secretly dating because Kim's parents said she could start dating at age 16, she is 15. Jack's parents are making Jack date another popstar for publicity. This can only cause drama and more drama. And what happens if their parents find out? What happens when Kim turns 16 and can date? Read and find out!

**Love vs. True Love :(Kickin' it)**

Jack and Kim have been going out but Kim keeps on getting hurt so she breaks up with Jack. Then a new kid comes to school and befriends Kim. Kim starts to get feelings for the new kid while Jack is trying to get back Kim. Kim still loves Jack but she just can't take anymore hurting and she knows the new kid won't hurt him. Will she choose to go with her heart even if it breaks in the progress or choose to go with a normal drama free life?

**Liston to your Brain or Heart: (Kickin' it)**

Kim is the smarted person in her school. Her whole family went to Harvard and she has to follow in their footsteps. But what happens if a new kid comes to school and she falls in love with him. But dating him causes her grades to drop. What will she choose? And did I mention that her mom's the Principle?


	16. Chapter 15-The Tournament Part 2

**A/N- I uploaded this for you guys. thanks for the reviews. every reiwview gets me closer to writing a new chapter. if know one reviews then know really cares about the story so whats the point of writing it. anyway i loved your guys review on the story and upcoming stories. I hope you like the last Chapter I was so excited to write the tournament part since both Kim and Jack are in the same place. Also I hope you remember what has happened in the recent chapters since it all ties in to the plot now. Hope you like Part 2 of the tournament.**

**WHEN WE REACH REVIEWS I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

Last time on TTA:

_The ambulance drove off to the hospital and the tournament went on. I went to my bleachers. Then the announcer announced "Pacific dojo has to be disqualified if they do not find a replacement within 5 minutes." Crap._

Jack's P.O.V

When I saw Kim when I walked through the doors we had like a staring contest with each other until I had to go sit with my team. When I sat down I was thinking about what just happened. I know that Kim did mention a guy she might've started getting feeling for but I didn't ever think I would see him, especially with Kim almost kissing. That probably would have kissed if I hadn't come in. well thinking about it isn't going to help.

When I look up at the fighting mat our top guy was sparing with a guy on the opponents team. Then I saw Kim getting off the bleachers and heading to what looked like their coach. They were talking about something. To say the least I was puzzled. What is Kim up to?

Then they stopped talking and the coached nodded his head. Oh Kim you haven't changed one bit. You still are bright as a light bulb. Then they started talking again. Kim seemed satisfied so she left the coach but by this time we were in the middle of the second fight. He was a little inexperienced then the first one so they probably they are putting their top students or their worst students in first but looking at how well they fight I'd say it's their top. So that means we'll probably win all the matches.

Ok my turn since I'm the third best student in our group. I went up to the mat once the announced me to come up. Apparently I was facing some guy called Steven Cooks. We bowed then started sparing. Once we started I noticed automatically that this guy wasn't even close to the previous guy. Something is wrong. I don't think that they are that bad if their third best fight is this weak.

I then got it. This all happened right after Kim spoke to the coach so this is probably their new strategy. It wasn't bad but things that Kim comes up with are never bad. I then stared at Kim and I knew she knew I caught on by now. We still are going to know that but I think she knows that too. Well it wouldn't hurt to try and get to get some points for their dojo.

I was so focused on Kim's plan that I forgot that I was in a tournament. So I went and punched him in the stomach and then while he was hunched over, grabbing his tummy, I side kicked him in his side and he hit the ground. I knew that it must've hurt him to but the Otai Academy taught me to never be kind to the opponents. At first I didn't agree with their rules but then I had stared to catch the rules like I had grown up with it all my life. It is the best martial arts school in the world.

Then something surprised me. My opponent tried to get up even though he knew he wasn't going to beat me. Wow this dojo teaches their students good principles unlike mine. But now everyone on my team was staring at me. So I did the only think that came to my mind.

I flipped him.

Gosh that must have hurt. I looked up and saw Kim staring at me. I think she was the most shocked one in the room. I know that she was probably disappointed in my actions. It was kind've brutal. I just walked back to my team so that Ki doesn't look at me because I knew she was the only one that can read me like a book.

When I got back to my team they all looked at me with faces that said are you all right. If only you knew. I just sat down and covered my face with my hands thinking about everything that has happened.

~Time skip to half time~

Wow I can believe how good Kim is at dancing. I guess that why she got into the best preforming arts college. She was dancing with the guy that almost kissed her when I came in, and I'll admit I was a little jealous of him. I soon found out his name because everyone was chanting their names. It was Brody apparently. My names better though. Who am I kidding? I'm just trying to make me sound better than him. After the performance they all sat where their originally sat. Then I saw someone burst out of the changing room.

"Someone just fainted!" the person screamed. Everyone was shocked but someone called 911 and the tournament was paused. The ambulance came. The person that came out and said the guy fainted had to stay with some people to tell what they saw. It turned out that he freaked out and the fainted. They then said that he had trauma from when he almost drowned. I think I read this from Kim's Facebook page. Everyone was congratulating Kim on saving a guy who was drowning.

The ambulance drove off to the hospital and the tournament went on. Then out of nowhere then the announcer announced "Pacific dojo has to be disqualified if they do not find a replacement within 5 minutes."

Everyone looked devastated. I would be too if my dojo had to be disqualified if they don't have enough people in 5 minutes. I really want to help them but there was nothing I could help them with. Then the coach came over to the bleachers with the people that were from his dojo.

Kim's P.O.V

I knew what I had to do but I thought I gave up fighting in a tournament when I got into this college. I just couldn't do it. I always do the tournaments with the gang. Just then Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and even Rudy came busting though the door. How did they know that there was a tournament here? Probably jack told them about it and asked them to come.

"Ok Cody can you complete?" my coach ask with hope in his eyes.

"Ya sure, I got my stuff I the locker room." Cody said as he got up from the bleachers and walked towards the changing room. Then the official stopped him.

"Sorry but they need to be a black belt." The official said sadly. Shoot I have to compete don't I. I got up and walked up to the coach. Everyone was a little surprised by this because everyone knew I didn't compete.

"This one time coach." I said as a walked to the changing rooms. When I walked in the door way I could hear people cheering. I smirked a little from this.

When I came out I walked to the coach. "Hey can I fight now and get this over with?" I asked.

"But what about your plan." He asks. Crap I forgot about the plan.

"Well do you think I can take on the 7th best fighter?" I asked. I mean I didn't really care if I could win or not because we can even beat Jack's dojo if we tried.

"Kim I know you can." I turn back and see Brody behind me. I smile at him.

"Thanks." I said genuinely.

"No problem, now get out there and beat that guy." Brody said. This made me giggle a little. So I went on stage. Everyone was surprised sine everyone knows I'm the best in our dojo and by now everyone caught on to my plan and what we were trying to do. At least everyone that had an IQ above Jerry's knew our stagey.

The announcer said my name and another person's name. We bowed and started fighting. Everyone started cheering for me.

"KIM, KIM, KIM, KIM, KIM, KIM, KIM, KIM, KIM..."

This only busted my confidence though. I knew now that I could take this guy down no problem and that's what happened. In a few more attacks my opponent was on the ground. The bleachers went crazy as the other team's jaws hit the floor in shock. Well everyone except Jack. Jack just had a smirk.

Then tournament went on as planned. We beat our last round so that was 2/10. The last round Brody fought in it so we loss but after that people came up to me and grabbed me. They carried me on their shoulders while chanting my name. I just kept laughing at my classmate's unnecessary actions. But I got to love them. After they finally put me down both teams shook hands. When I got to Jacks hand I looked at him, as he did for me, and shook hands. I then felt sparks when I touched his hand. I smiled at this because now I know that I still feel those sparks when I touch him. He of course smiled back. Then he gave me a face that said 'I need to talk to you'. I knew that was coming and I guess I couldn't ran away from this forever so I just nodded my head in response. After I shook everyone's hand I went and got changed. When I came out most everyone had left. But I saw Brody and Jack talking as the gang, Wasabi crew, Kelsey, Grace, Julie, a girl I didn't know, and a blond headed boy that kept staring at me was watching them fight about something. Oh no, this isn't good. I quickly go over to them. They soon spot me and stop talking.

"What were you talking about." I ask with a nervous face. Brody then turns to me since he had his back faced towards me.

"Oh I found out his name was Jack." Brody said with disgust. I gave him a smile to try to calm him down. He did a little bit.

"Hey Jack so what did you want to talk to me about." I asked knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Hey Jack I'll be right back I got to call my parents." The girl that was standing next to Jack said. I was a little jealous of her and I think Jack knew that because he had a smirk on his face. Was he dating her?

"Kim I'm not dating her and you know exactly what I was going to ask me." Jack said. Wow Jack still can read me like a book. I sigh. "Kim I want a second chance." He said. I genuinely care about him.

"Jack look I still am in love with you and I'll always be in love with you but…" I stopped and took a breath trying to figure out what to say.

Ricky's P.O.V

Kim stopped talk for a little while to try and gather her thoughts. Oh no now I'm worried. I don't want Jack to start dating Kim again. I mean I like Jack but I'm in love with Kim. So I said the only thing I could think of. "Kim Jack cheated on you." Jack's eyes went bugeyed. He gave me that face saying 'you dick'. Sorry Jack. Kim jus looked shocked but then she became angry.

Kim's P.O.V

I can't believe him. I was shocked then anger took over me. "Jack is this true?" Jack looked down at the ground and that's when I knew it was. "How could you." I said. Jack looked up and his face looked ashamed. That's when the girl came back from talking to her parents.

"Hey why is this girl screaming at Jack?" she asked clueless of what we were talking about.

"How Jack cheated on me." I replied as nicely as I could since she had nothing to do with this.

"Wait you nd Jack were dating." She asked. Well ya that what I just said. I thought in my head. "So Jack had a girlfriend." We all nodded. "So that's why you regretted kissing me!" I could believe what I was hearing. I think she caught her mistake because she covered her mouth. Now I was angry. I stormed out of the room but before I was out the doors someone from school started talking to me.

"Hey Kim nice job today." I thanked him then walked again towards the doors. He then shouted one last remark before I got to the doors.

"Ok see you tonight at the play. I can't wait to see your kiss with Brody." I just face palmed in my mind. Great I hope Jack didn't hear. I turned back and sure enough he had an angry face. O man I'm screwed.

**~IMPORTANT~  
**

**A/N- it's going to get more exciting now. Stay tuned as the drama unfolds. Also CHECK OUT MY UPCOMING STORIES down below and vote in the poll to say what story you want me to write next. it's down to two now:**

**Old Friend, New Decisions:**(Kickin' it)

Kim and Jack used to be best friends, and they both had a crush on each other when they were little but Jack moved away from Seaford. Meanwhile Kim started moving on with her life. what happens when Jack comes back to Seaford not ever forgetting about Kim. Kim notices Jack but she is already dating someone? what will she do?

AND

**Secrets of Popstars:**(Kickin' it)

Jack and Kim are famous popstars that are secretly dating because Kim's parents said she could start dating at age 16, she is 15. Jack's parent's are making Jack date another popstar for publicity. this can only cause drama and more drama. and what happens if their parents find out? what happens when Kim turns 16 and can date? Read and find out!

* * *

**I've started writing both of them so tell me which on you want.**


	17. Chapter 16- The Talk

**A/N- thanks for all of the reviews. Today I'm putting up the chapter because you guys rocked the reviews and, as I promised I am putting up the next chapter. Also you guys voted that I should do ****OLD FRIEND, NEW DECISIONS**** so I'm putting that up today so CHECK IT OUT!**

**I NEED 20 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Kim's P.O.V

When I walked out of the dojo I went straight to my room. When I got there I decided to take a shower to release me stress. When I was in the shower I heard the door open and close. I hope that's not who I think it is. When I finished my shower I got out of the shower and put a robe on. When I walked outside you wouldn't believe who it was. There right in front of me sat jack, on my bed. I saw him looking at the picture of me and him on my dresser. I guess I forgot to take that down, Opps. He turned around. He quickly blushed and turned around. That's when I realized I was still in my robe. I blushed probably redder than Jack. I hurried in my closet and closed my door. I started getting changed as fast as I could. While I got dressed the whole time I was thinking of what I should say to jack.

When I got done I opened my door and approached Jack yet again. I sat next to him which made it a little awkward. We sat there in silence for a while neither of us knowing what to say even if we had a long time to think about it. Everything just got washed out of my head and now I couldn't think about anything. Jack finally decided brake the silence and started to talk.

"So is it true?" Jack blurts out. I gave me my confused face.

"Was what true?" I asked confused.

"You and Him." he said quietly this time. A smile got bigger and bigger on my face.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked teasingly. Jack made a sour face to me though. "Ok sorry, not funny." I said ashamed of myself. His face lightened up at this. "Um we're not girlfriend and boyfriend if that's what you're asking." I said, looking down at the ground.

"So you have feelings for him?" Jack asked kind've depressed.

"Jack you know that I love you right? But things happen and change. You ignored me when I needed you most. We were a long ways away from each other and you stopped any connections we had. I didn't know even what you were doing over there. If you still loved me? Or if you were with some other Girl?" which now I know the answer to." I took a sigh, taking a moment for him to capture every word I was saying to him. "Jack I will always have feelings for you but I also have feelings for Brody." I said. His face admittedly dropped. And I kind've felt bad for saying that know that he was my ex. "look, I don't know if it's going to work out for me and Brody but I also can't keep waiting to be 100% sure. I also don't know if, you and I will end up getting back together or just to fall back apart again. And something's we'll never know but that's ok." I looked up at him now, trying to catch was his face was expressing. But when I looked I wish I hadn't. For it was filled with grief, regret, sadness, and sorrow. And just because of me. Saying I felt guilty, was an understatement. "But I am happy I met you and I will never regret that. You might have caused me hurt but if I hadn't felt pure love I wouldn't be in pain right now, and that I cannot forget, that pure love." I said finishing off my ranting.

"Kim, you know I love you, or else I wouldn't be here right now, trying so hard to get you to understand. I know I've done things I've shouldn't have done and, unlike you, I do regret it, and probably for the rest of my life but I'm not sorry I love you." I tear slipped out of my eye. "I don't care if you blame me or hate me." Jack then laughed a little at this. "Who am I kidding; I blame myself and hate me for that." Jack said still chuckling at himself. Then his eyes got hard and he stared at me with so much concentration. "I rather you hate me then, me, feeling guilty about doing something that hurt you."

"Jack even if you would rather me hate you, I just can't. You are my first love after all." Jack's face softened a little. His eyes got teary. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Then Kim, I promise to never give up on you. I might be your first love but I also plan on being your last." With that he stood up and walked over to me. His face was now in front of mine. He leaned closer and closer until he was hovered over my lips with his own. I was frozen in place not knowing what to do. Then to my surprise, his head jerked. An instant later I felt lip on me. He kissed me, but not on the lips. Not even close. He kissed me on my forehead. I was shocked but put a smile on my face. Apart of him didn't change at all, that sensitive and caring side.

May there was a chance still for me and Jack.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed. Remember to CHECK OUT ****OLD FRIENDS, NEW DECISIONS****. Thanks for the support. Remember to R&R and F&F (follow and favorite) this story. THIS IS NOT THE END...unless you guys want it to be the end? :P**


End file.
